


Firen Lhain Season 6

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Firen Lhain [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee in Love, Checkmate in Love, F/F, F/M, Faunus AU, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Freezerburn in Love, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Ladybug in Love, Multi, Slow Romance, White Rose in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Season 6 is where the magic happens.  Tired and worn out from the Battle of Haven, they collect themselves, train while they try to find a way into Atlas, andresolve their relationships.This is the moment they've been waiting for, and the moment I've spent a lot of time building up to.This said, their enemies don't just vanish without a trace.Pollinated Knight (lancaster, white knight, knightshade, dragonslayer, white rose, ladybug, sunshine, checkmate, freezerburn, and bumblebee)RenoraPost-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.Will be uploaded to Tumblr in parts on Thur/Fri/Sat, with all parts uploaded to AO3 on Sat.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Firen Lhain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Colourful Morning

The battle was complete, the group slowly slunk together. Silently content that they were in one piece, they looked at the elevator. They heard it approaching, and summoned the last of their strength, adopting their stances, drawing their weapons. The elevator opened and Yang appeared with a glowing lamp in her hand.

"Hey, guys." Yang voiced, and they all held a collective sigh.

"Soooo?.." Nora voiced.

"Don't," Yang quietly said to her, "feel like... talking about... at least not yet." she said, and shook her head, "It's still so fresh."

"But?" Weiss asked, "we won?" only to find Jaune picking her up into her arms, causing her to scoff. "Excuse you?" she asked him.

"Chill, ice queen." Yang said to her, "You've had a day."

"I," Jaune voiced, and looked down at her, "still don't know how this works, but you WERE impaled. You need to recover." Weiss looked up at him with a moment of silent uncertainty before quieting back down and settling into his princess carry.

"I think we've all had a day." Blake voiced, and nervously looked about as everyone looked at her. They developed tired smiles and she developed one as well.

"Well," Qrow said, "let's all head back to the house."

"House?" Blake asked.

"You're coming, too." Nora accusingly said to her.

"A reunion is in order." Ren stated.

Blake nervously looked about, but couldn't look Yang in her eyes. She had so many things to say to her.

"Let's get going while the going is good." Qrow stated, "I really don't feel like answering any questions tonight."

Jaune snugged up on Weiss and walked toward the door, the others following him, Blake nervously taking up the rear.

"What about tomorrow?" Nora asked.

"They'll probably give us a a couple days to recover, and then, yeah, it's going to be fun." he sarcastically said.

Ruby turned into rose petals and flew back, turning back as she walked beside Blake. They nervously looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes until Ruby tackled Blake into a hug.

"Easy, Ruby!" Qrow shouted without breaking stride.

Ruby stood up and held her hand out, "I'm sorry, it's just..."

Blake stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, too." she whispered.

* * *

Qrow approached the house and pulled out his keys. Jaune put Weiss down, who adjusted her dress, and then stood, unsure of what to do. That is until Jaune collapsed in front of her. Weiss screamed, causing Qrow to turn around to chastise her. Ren, Nora, and Yang quickly rushed to help him.

"Was that really necessary, Ice Queen?" Qrow asked.

"But... he..." Weiss tried to say, gesturing to Jaune.

"Was probably running on adrenaline." Qrow stated. "This is what happens after a big battle. Once you stop, the adrenaline is gone, and this is what you get." Qrow then turned to unlock the door.

"But, he's!.." Weiss tried to say.

"He's just tired. Get him out of his armour and on a couch, and he'll be fine."

"And not a bed?" Ren asked, causing Qrow to laugh out loud. "You guys want to carry him up the stairs? I mean, not only is he a big enough boy, but I'm sure his antlers catch on... things..."

"We got him." Yang said, as she pulled his arm over her shoulder.

"Hold it, Fire Cracker." Qrow said to her, "You are all just as tired and near passing out. Take his armour off, first."

"Who knows how?.." Weiss asked, as Nora started unfastening his armour.

* * *

Yang and Ren carried Jaune over their shoulders as they helped him to the couch. Nora put his feet up on the couch. Weiss was fretting nearby.

"Chill, Ice Queen." Qrow said to her.

"Must you call me that?!" she asked him.

"We can talk about it tomorrow." Qrow grumbled, "I'm sure we'll have a LOT to talk about, tomorrow."

"I hate to agree with the ruffian." Aurora voiced, causing Weiss to scoff.

"No-no." Qrow voiced, "That's a compliment. I've been called MUCH worse."

"Miss?" Aurora asked her, and Weiss sighed.

"Let's at least get him a blanket." Weiss stated.

"I... hate to..." Blake stated.

"Bunk with Aurora," Qrow stated, "or on the couch. We can deal with everything else later. Oh, and Blake, the girls are really happy to have you back."

Blake nervously looked down.

"If I hear anyone awake in a half hour," Qrow voiced, "I don't know, Jaune will spank you, or something."

"He wouldn't really spank us, would he?" Yang asked with a surprised and energetic voice.

Nora slowly bobbed her head side to side. "Maayybbee..." she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That wasn't meant to be enticement." Qrow said and sighed, "But I guess you are Raven's daughter. Maybe it's time I think like a teacher. I advise you to get some sleep. How was that? Did it give you warm and fuzzies. Either way, I'm going to pass out. Good night, everyone."

* * *

Blake woke up to a crashing sound. She quickly opened her eyes to find Jaune trying to climb off of the couch, and apparently failing. She was awake and upright in the blink of an eye, rushing over to his side. Jaune felt arms reach around him, and slowly, sleepily looked around.

"Let's get you back to the couch." Blake voiced.

"Water..." Jaune grumbled.

"I'll get you water; you get back on the couch."

Jaune let out an affirmative grumble and pulled himself back onto the couch.

* * *

Jaune felt a cup placed in his hand and sat up to drink it. He held the cup out and it was picked up.

* * *

Weiss woke from her bed and slipped out of it. She looked over and stared at Yang in hers. She had never spent time watching her sleep. Likely because she could not at Beacon, barely able to see onto her bunk. But here, she just stared. She was so beautiful, so powerful. It made Weiss feel humble, just like....

Weiss stumbled back as she remembered the previous night, of feeling so safe and warm in Jaune's arms. She reached down to where the spear had impaled her and found nothing, not even a scar. It was miraculous. It was unthinkable. She reached up to the scar on her face and gently rubbed the ridges of it. Even Huntresses got scars, but here she was, impaled, with no sign to show for it.

Weiss stood up properly and breathed in deep. The only thing that she could think about was maybe coffee.

* * *

Weiss gently slipped down the stairs and tried to sneak past the living room. She noticed movement and looked over to see Blake's ears focusing on her. Blake's head slowly lifted and tiredly looked at her.

"I'm terribly sorry." Weiss voiced, but Blake just shook her head and tiredly stood up. Weiss then looked over to the patio. Blake silently stood up and started padding over to the patio, Weiss quickly behind her. The two walked out, barefoot, and sat up against the house.

"You are... well?" Weiss asked her.

"So much has changed in my life." Blake voiced.

"Oh?" Weiss nervously asked.

"I learned why I ran away." Blake voiced, and looked over to Weiss. She got lost in her eyes for a moment. She shook her head and realized that Weiss' eyes were looking at her expectantly. "I didn't want my friends to get hurt."

"After what happened with Yang," Weiss said and paused, "I can only imagine how that must have felt. Did you blame yourself for it?"

"I... did..." Blake voiced, "I know I shouldn't have - but if it wasn't for me, Yang wouldn't have..."

"Her new arm is surprisingly warm." Weiss longingly stated. She looked over at Blake, who had nothing to say in reply, "But Yang has always been... hot." Weiss voiced, then blushed, looking down. "I-I did not mean it that way. Not that it is not true."

"Oh, it's true," Blake voiced, "in both senses. Could... could she ever forgive me?"

"Every good apology needs two things," Weiss stated, "earnestness and contrition." She paused for a moment to let it sink into the both of them, "If you are going to apologize for running away, you will have to be willing to no longer do that." Another moment's pause passed before Weiss reached out with her hand. Blake reached out, and their fingers interwove, interlocked. as if in that fleeting form, the two became one. "We all missed you terribly."

"Yang the most..." Blake voiced, "I..." she tried to say.

"Sh." Weiss said to her, "She's just the least able to contain it. I can tell you that Ruby, myself," she said, and then looked back to the house, "our friends," she then looked Blake in the eyes, "missed you terribly. One of the many things I realized in Atlas is that you cannot make up for the sins of the past, either yours or those of... but... You still have much you can accomplish. I can never undo what Father has done to my family name, and - in that - I am content. I earnestly did not know why I became a Huntress. But, life seems so much clearer for me now than it had in the past. Do you know why?" she asked.

"Why?" Blake voiced.

Weiss looked her lovingly in the eyes and in a moment, Blake returned the look.

* * *

Yang stumbled out of bed and made her way to the stairs, when rose petals flew passed her.

"Ha!" Ruby shouted from down stairs and loudly closed the bathroom door.

"Shit." Yang muttered. She then nervously looked at Jaune and Ren's room, but the door was open. She then looked at Qrow and Oscar's room, the door also open. "What, I'm like the last one?" she asked, as she walked down the stairs, only to see Jaune groggily sitting up on his couch. His eyes seemed completely unable to focus on anything.

"Hey, Yang..." he slowly grumbled without looking at her.

"What's up?" Yang asked him.

"Are all Semblances tiring, or is it just me?"

"It depends." Yang uttered, and shuffled over to a couch to sit down. "If you overuse it, then, yeah."

"I guess..." Jaune voiced, "that counts - as overuse?"

"You did bring her back from the dead!" Yang shouted.

"She - wasn't - dead!" Jaune shouted back.

"Chill, dude, still fucking impressive." Yang said to him, "I haven't heard of ANYONE who can do that."

"I'm just using my Aura - to use her Aura? - to heal herself?" Jaune asked with confusion.

"So, what?" Yang asked, "Your Semblance is just super Aura?"

"Maybe?" Jaune asked, and the toilet was heard flushing. Yang quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom.

"Heeeyyy, Jaune!" Ruby nervously said as she walked up.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune tiredly said.

"How's it going?"

"Oh?, just tired." Jaune grumbled, "REALLY tired." He then smelt the air, "Wait, I smell something. Is that coffee?!"

"My EARS are burning." Weiss sang, as she stepped in. "Would you care for some?"

"Oh, yes, Good God, yes." Jaune quickly said to her.

"I'll have..." Ruby voiced, and Weiss glared at her.

"Let's leave how you like your coffee as the Goliath in the room." Weiss said to her with a scowl.

"Fine!" Ruby voiced, and Weiss developed a bright smile. "Wonderful!" She then turned towards the kitchen as the front door opened. Aurora stepped inside with a bag of groceries.

"Aurora?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, Miss." Aurora replied, "I figured you would all be hungry when you woke up."

* * *

"I've gathered you all here," Jaune said to RWBY and NR sitting on the couches, "to thank whomever it was who helped me last night... today... this morning?.. whatever." Jaune looked between the faces. Nora, Ren, and Yang all looked at him eagerly, while Ruby, Weiss, and Blake couldn't look at him. "So, what?," Jaune asked, "a cat burglar snuck in last night and gave me water before tucking me in?"

This caused Yang to start snickering, but no one was willing to speak. "Maybe?," Yang finally asked, "a cat got her tongue?" before keeling over in a fit of laughter. Jaune looked between everyone's eyes, and once again no one wanted to speak.

Nora raised her hand. "Point of order?"

"Uh, Nora?" Jaune asked.

"Motion for a group hug!"

"What are we, a committee?" Weiss asked, but Nora and Ren lifted their hands. Yang quieted her laughter and eagerly raised her hand. Weiss looked over to see Ruby with hers up as well. "And... if I object?"

"Democracy has spoken." Blake said, as she stood up. Ren, Nora, Yang, and Ruby quickly stood up after her. Jaune opened his arms and the others quickly rushed in. Weiss nervously stood up, looking at them longingly.

"Come on, Ice Queen." Yang said to her.

"I thought you said we could?.." Weiss nervously tried to ask.

"Less talking!" Nora shouted, "More hugging." With this Weiss quickly sashay in to join the others. Jaune looked over everyone's head,

"Qrow?" Jaune asked.

"Thank you..." Qrow grumbled, "but I'm good. You kids enjoy yourself."

"Aurora?" Jaune asked.

"I don't think that would be appropriate." Aurora apprehensively said.

"Weiss?" Jaune asked.

"She is free to join in is she wishes." Weiss replied.

Nora popped her head out of the group hug, looking at Aurora, "That means you get to join in." Aurora nervously looked at the group hug.

"How long are we going to hug?" Weiss grumbled, and Ruby kissed her on the side of the head.

"Probably until Aurora decides to join." Blake stated.

Aurora took a step closer, and paused.

"I'm all for group hugs," Yang stated, "but maybe we she ask her if she wants to join?"

Weiss turned around to look at Aurora. "Would you be comfortable joining the group hug?"

"I'm afraid not, Mistress." Aurora said to her and shyly bowed.

"Pfft." Nora said, as she pulled her head back in.

"Perhaps next time." Ren added.

"We're doing this again?" Weiss asked.

"Probs." Yang stated.

The group hug slowly started to break apart.

"So?" Qrow asked, and he stood up and walked towards the group, "Who wants to talk about rooms?"

"I volunteer," Jaune stated, "to sleep on the floor in the living room... or maybe gym..."

"And watch all the girls sneak down to see you?" Nora voiced.

"You," Ren admonished her, "are a girl."

"I'm a what?" Nora asked him.

"Headboards really aren't," Jaune grumbled, "my thing."

"We're still one out" Qrow stated, "so that doesn't save much."

Nora raised her hand, "IIII could share a bed with Rennie!" she stated.

"That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." Qrow voiced, "I am supposed to be the adult here. It also doesn't solve anything."

"How about me and Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, lifting her arm up. Weiss reached up to grab her hand and pull the arm down. The two then looked into each other's eyes as their fingers entwined.

"Yyeeaahh..." Qrow voiced, "Why don't I get a few cots from Haven? Then there will be enough room for everyone."

"Well, yeah..." Ruby voiced, "me and Weiss don't take up much room. I mean, us together don't even add up to a Jaune."

"Must you point that out?" Weiss asked.

"I've got an idea!" Nora exclaimed, and everyone looked at her, "Why don't we take all the tops of the beds?.."

"Matresses." Ren added.

"and put them all together?" Nora asked.

Yang was doing her best to fight back laughter at this point.

"I can't tell if you kids are really that naïve?.." Qrow asked, "Or you are messing with me?"

"It might be both?" Nora asked.

"It would be one hell of a sleep over!" Yang shouted.

"I know!" Nora added.

"We are not having a..." Qrow voiced, "You know what?, I'll just sleep out on the patio. Oscar-Ren, Ruby-Yang, Blake-Weiss and Nora-Aurora."

"But!" Nora exclaimed.

"Until you kids talk about what you want from each other," Qrow voiced, "you all get your own bed."

"So?," Blake asked, "he actually has paternal instincts?"

"If that's what you would call it." Qrow voiced.

"The beds are also kinda small for two people." Nora added, and Weiss lightly glared at her.

"Except me and Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Weiss to sigh, (but not let go of her hand).

* * *

Note: This is the only two-part chapter, the rest of S6 are 3-parters.


	2. Prismatic Confessions

Yang quickly stood up. "Alright, while we're all here, I need to get something off my chest, and it is a fine chest afterall." She breathed in deep before continuing, "We've all got ladyboners for Jaune." Weiss loudly scoffed. Ruby looked about nervously. Blake quietly eyed everyone. Jaune looked like a deer in the headlights.

"You?.." Blake voiced, "going to say something to that?", but Jaune still hadn't made any movement, or even recognition at what was happening. Weiss stood up and walked over to him.

"He's probably just a little overwhelmed from the moment." Weiss said. "Jaune-dear?"

"Jaune?," he confusedly asked, "Dear?" and looked down at Weiss.

"That's what gets him to respond?!" Yang asked, "Not, like, my confession?!"

"It," Blake voiced, "wasn't your confession."

"Huh?" Yang asked her.

"I believe," Weiss voiced, "she means it was OUR confession."

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Jaune asked.

"You're like the prefect combination of dad and DILF." Yang stated.

"DILF?" Weiss asked her.

"Dad I'd like to f...." she said, as a shocked Weiss waved her off from continuing. "You're, like, always taking care of us, even if we never asked you to."

"Why would you need to ask me to?" Jaune asked.

"I..." Yang voiced, "Really don't know what to say to that. Why don't I pass it on to Ruby?"

Everyone looked at Ruby who turned into rose petals to blow away. She reappeared right behind Jaune. "Okay, so..." Ruby voiced. Jaune tried to turn around to face to her and she turned into rose petals again. He stopped and she once again reappeared behind him. "You know how I'm like socially awkward?" Ruby asked, and Jaune sighed, and stopped trying to turn towards her.

"No?" Jaune asked.

Ruby turned into rose petals and reappeared in front of him. He reached forward to put his hands on her shoulders. "A trap!" she exclaimed.

"What are you going to do now?" Jaune asked.

Ruby nervously looked down and breathed in deeply before looking back up into his eyes. "You're the first person to talk to me!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What, like, ever?" Jaune asked, and Ruby looked down once again. She looked back up into his eyes.

"At least at Beacon. Not that anyone really talked to me at Signal... The people I knew at Signal were nothing compared to you guys."

"I feel the same way, sis." Yang stated.

"And, like..." Ruby continued, "It didn't matter how socially awkward I was, you were always there for me, even if I never asked you to."

"He did seem to have a Ruby sense." Nora voiced, "I totally think it's his antlers acting like Aura antennas."

"Maybe?.." Jaune quietly asked her before looking back down at Ruby.

"So?" Yang asked, looking between Weiss and Blake, "Who's next?"

Weiss developed a light blue flush and looked away. Blake then rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well, I suppose if everyone is confessing, I might as well join you. Even if it is meaningless."

"Why is it meaningless?" Jaune asked.

Blake brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at him, "Because it's not exactly like we've been talking... or anything..."

"Doesn't mean I don't care about you." Jaune voiced. Blake developed a shocked look. "What?" Jaune asked.

"How could you? You don't even know anything about me?"

"I know you're deeply passionate," Jaune stated, "but try to hide it. I know the injustices of the world wear heavy upon your soul. You feel personally responsible for everything that happens." Blake just stared at him, completely lost. "I want to help you save the world, but also want to help you understand that it's - NOT - your fault."

Tears started pouring down her eyes as Blake rushed into Jaune's arms, clinging to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt so safe and warm.

"How come she gets a hug?" Ruby asked.

"Easy, sis." Yang said to her. Weiss just looked at the hug longingly.

"We're here for you." Jaune quietly voiced.

"Saving the world together does sound pretty awesome." Nora added.

Jaune turned his head to look at her, "And saving each other." Nora gasped, Ren showed emotion, RW_Y were shocked. "Best family I've ever known." Jaune stated, "Only family Ren and Nora have had for..." and then trailed off

"You guys are all wicked-awesome-cool." Ruby stated.

"First time I've been serious," Yang said, "in, like, my entire life."

Weiss cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her. "You are far more dear to me than my family is."

"Does this mean Blake won?" Nora asked.

"Won what?" Ruby replied.

"Duh, Jaune!" Nora exclaimed, and Jaune quickly let go of Blake, causing Blake to pout.

"I," Jaune voiced, "didn't think any of you could...".

"But I'm sure you dreamt about it." Nora added, and Jaune just stared at her.

"Well?" Weiss asked.

"True." he stated.

"Shit." Yang said, "We've got a chance. Alright, now for the second part of my confession."

"Second part?" Weiss asked her.

"Well, yeah, we can't all be a smooth and adorable as you two are." Yang said, and turned to Blake. "Alright, I don't know how you feel about me, but... but I meant what I said back in Beacon."

"What... did you say?.." Blake asked.

"Well... honestly can't remember... but you remember the night, don't you?"

"I remember the feeling." Blake voiced. "Curled up in your arms, like time stood still. Being so close by the fountain. The feeling of being carried by a woman in an armoured bodice."

"IT WAS PYRRHA!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Are you just now figuring this out?" Weiss asked her.

"But?.." Blake asked.

"But?.." Yang nervously replied.

"If... I stay with you guys..." Blake added, "HE... is going to come for us."

"He, who?" Yang asked, and Blake looked her in the eyes.

"HE!" Blake exclaimed, "Adam!"

Yang reached over to grabbed her right arm, right where it had been cut.

"And how many people can he take on?" Jaune asked.

"What?!" Blake nearly screamed at him.

Jaune then looked between the collected, "Can he take on all eight of us?"

"He doesn't have to." Blake stated, "He will split us up, get us lost, and take us out one at a time."

"So?!" Nora exclaimed, "We just have to STICK TOGETHER?!"

"You make it sound so easy." Blake said, as she felt her soul ache at the very thought of it.

"We did just piss off," Yang voiced, "A... whatever the hell Salem is."

"Was that really her?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, and no." Qrow stated, and everyone turned to look at him, "Crap, they've spotted us."

"And just what does that mean?" Weiss asked him.

"Salem isn't that big, but she IS that powerful." Qrow stated.

Weiss then turned to look at Oscar, "And exactly what is she?"

Oscar looked about nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Easy, kid." Qrow said, "Just tell us what you know. We can't exactly expect you to have all of Oz's lifetimes of wisdom or anything."

"Or even really know anything about him." Jaune said to Oscar.

"I... honestly don't know..." Oscar voiced.

"Easy," Jaune voiced, "can you get Ozpin?"

Oscar shook for a few moments before breathing in. "N... no..."

"Why not?" Ruby asked him, bending over to look him in the eyes.

"Because he's..."

"Easy, kid." Qrow stated, "No one is judging you. Just tell us what you know."

"What I know is," Oscar tepidly said, slowly mouthing every word, "he used too much power. He basically used whatever power he had left... until... I don't know what's going to happen to us. All I know is he needs to rest, and will be for some time."

"o... kay?.." Nora asked.

"I'm guessing?," Qrow asked, "that he didn't tell you what Salem is, did he?"

"No..." Oscar stated. "He had two things he wanted to say, the first was to go to Atlas. The second... I don't know... He didn't actually tell me... but... he's... he's sorry... for lying to you..."

"A little late for that, now." Yang strongly voiced.

"He wanted to... let you... act like kids... as it's a role... you won't... have... forever?.." Oscar asked.

"I'm guessing," Qrow voiced, "that the big confession wasn't going to happen until after you guys graduate. But then... well... we all know what happened..."

* * *

"So?.." Ruby nervously asked, "what did we decide?"

"Shit." Yang said, "I don't think we decided anything. Oh, yeah, one last thing. Ice queen."

"Must you call me that?!" Weiss scoffed at her.

"Would you prefer Snow Angel?" she asked, and Weiss once again flushed light blue, looking around.

"Jaune calls me that... because..."

"Because your beauty and grace and all of those magical qualities make you irresistibly." Yang said to her.

"You cannot possibly mean?.." Weiss asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed this about me," Yang said leaning down to look her in the eyes, "I'm not shy about saying what I mean."

"So?.." Nora asked, and paused, looking around, "everyone's in love with everyone?.."

Qrow took a drink from his flask, "Ain't love grand?" he asked.

"So?.." Ruby asked, "what do we do?" and a great, pregnant pause followed.

* * *

Jaune looked out into the darkness, enjoying the evening air, when something caught his eye. "Who's there?" he asked, and a shadow moved forward. Her skin changed to reveal Ilia.

"I can't believe you saw me." Ilia voiced.

"Eye-shine." Jaune stated, "And I also know how to see in low-light."

"Know?" Ilia asked, "Isn't eye-shine something certain Faunus are born with?"

"Yes and no." Jaune stated, "Wait, you're Blake's friend from Haven?"

"I would love for her to consider me a friend, but I don't really..."

Jaune held up his hand. "You're friendly." he stated.

"Oh, very much!" she exclaimed.

"So?" Jaune asked, "What brings you here... _At Night_?"

"Oh... you know... I kind of fucked up. Might have ruined my relationship with her... You know... usual stuff?"

"Oh?" Jaune asked, "A lot of intense stuff happened today."

"You mean the battle?" Ilia asked.

"Is it still _today_?" Jaune asked, "I've kind of lost track."

"It's before midnight." Ilia voiced, "So, then?.."

"Oh?" Jaune asked, "Four gorgeous amazon warriors just confessed to me... and each other... and we're really not sure what to do about it."

"Oh, who was that?" Ilia asked.

"Oh, you know..." Jaune voiced, "Ruby, Weiss, Yang... Blake..."

With this Ilia's colours started to shift, and Jaune sighed. "I kind of figured that's what this was."

"What this was?" Ilia asked.

"I honestly don't know if this is the best or worst time to confess to her." The two simply stared at each other in the darkness. "But?.." Jaune asked, "You're a reptile Faunus from Menagerie, so you have to be cold."

"I'm used to it." Ilia said.

"I can respect that," Jaune added, "but I'm sure one more body won't change that much." He then stepped to the side and gestured to the door. Ilia paused for a moment before taking a step back. "I guess I should rephrase," Jaune said with more force, but even temper, "GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW!" A shocked look appeared on Ilia's face as Jaune rushed her out of the blue. Despite his size, and heavy armour he moved faster than she could react. He was getting used to charging. He had her on the ground, on her front, arms pinned behind her back before she knew what had happened. The palm of his right hand struck the ground next to her face, and she realized he was holding her with his left hand. Considering that his scabbard was on the left, this meant he was right handed, but it didn't matter how much she struggled, she could not break free. "You have Aura," Jaune whispered into her ear, "but don't know how it works. Don't worry, most people don't. But - I do, and - I know - how - to - use - it. So, here's what's going to happen. You go inside - and confess to Blake, or you go inside as a prisoner."

She didn't say anything in reply, and could barely breath. She tried harder to breathe, but his pressure was holding her down, making it almost impossible to her to take more than the shallowest breath.

"That's on purpose." Jaune said to her. "Let me point out, for a second, that you were here, on - our - balcony - at -night - watching us. I'm going to pick you up, and you'll have five seconds before I start walking towards the house." Ilia then found herself under Jaune's left arm. She struggled a bit to break free, but then quickly gave up. She breathed in a deep as she could, (more than before, but still not fully), as Jaune walked to the house. He used his right hand to open the door, and seeing Blake reading on the couch, threw Ilia into the room.

Ilia's eyes flashed between everyone present, and her skin quickly shifted betweeen several hues. She then looked at Blake. She then looked Jaune in the eyes as he walked towards her, and nearly panicked.

"Speak." Jaune said.

Ilia raised her head to the ceiling, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Thanks." Yang sarcastically said to her, causing Weiss to scoff.

"Let her have her moment."

"Yeah, yeah." Yang said. "Soooo... I've got some questions... but let's see how this works out, first."

Blake quietly closed her book and deliberately stood up. She breathed in deep. "I should have known... I guess... maybe I did... but..."

"But," Ilia voiced, and hung her head, "you, seem to love everyone, but me."

"That's," Blake voiced, "a bit of an exaggeration."

"A bit?" Ren asked.

"Okay," Nora added, "it's not EVERYONE. Only like..." she said as she started counting.

"Fourty percent." Ren stated.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted, "I think..."

Blake breathed in deep. "I REALLY didn't need this today."

"I..." Ilia tried to say.

"The fact," Yang interrupted, "that Jaune LITERALLY threw you into the room kind of implies it wasn't really your idea."

"She was spying." Jaune stated, "Or pining. Whether or not Blake forgives her for whatever it is not my call, but we couldn't just leave her out there spying on us."

"Forgive you?" Blake asked

"Are they always like this?" Oscar whispered to Qrow.

"Sh." Qrow replied, "We're in a shark cage. Stay in the cage."

"But?.." Oscar voiced."

"Stay - " Qrow quietly stated, "in the cage. Let them work this out on their own."

Blake closed her eyes a few times, with the corners shimmering. "I don't know if I can forgive you, because it's not about forgiveness."

"Then what is it about?!" Ilia asked. "I'm sorr..."

"It's about whether you understand how wrong what you were doing was." Blake said, "What bothered me the most is that you fell down the wrong path."

"And, if I follow you?" Ilia asked, and tears started flowing down Blake's cheeks.

"Assuming I know what the right path is?!" Blake shouted.

"Just do what we do." Nora stated, and Blake looked at her, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "Follow our glorious leader." she said, and Jauned sighe, hanging his head, using his hand to hide his eyes.

"Indeed." Ren added. Jaune looked him in the eyes and glared at him. Blake then looked at Jaune questioningly.

"Like I know what I'm doing?" Jaune asked, "Besides, I'm following Ruby."

"You're what?" Ruby asked.

"You... do..." Blake nervously said to her, "always seem to know which way to head."

"But," Ren stated, "Jaune's moral fortitude steers her path."

"I what?" Jaune asked him.

"He what?" Ruby replied.

"It is indeed quite simple." Ren added, "Ruby seems to have some instinctual sense of where to head. The direction is always clear to her; the minor details of getting there are what escape her. No offence."

"I don't know why I'd be offended." Ruby stated, "I might be the leader, and I mean, we all worked hard to accept that..."

"Speak for yourself, sis." Yang said to her.

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What?" Yang asked, "I've never had trouble with Ruby being the leader. It takes so much of the pressure of me. All I have to be is Yangy and punch people."

"Yangy?" Ilia asked.

"Bouncy." Nora stated, and Yang quickly turned to look at her.

"I like that." Yang said, pointing at her.

"Well..." Nora voiced, "Bouncy and angry. Yangry?"

"Well... true..." Yang voiced.

"Okay," Ruby voiced, and everyone stopped talking and looked at her, "so... if you guys don't mind following me?"

"If they do," Weiss stated, "I will have words for them." Ruby looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Weissy words for them." Weiss voiced.

"I kind of like that," Ruby said, "I point, and Jaune tells us how to get there."

"His tactical accumen is excellent." Ren stated.

"So?," Blake asked, "We follow Ruby and Jaune?"

Nora then raised her hand, "Nora?" Jaune asked.

"Can we still complain?"

"If you want to get spanked." Jaune stated, and then his eyes widened with shock as he shook his head, "I have no idea where that came from..." he said, as he looked between all of those present. They were shocked, but not as shocked as they could have / should have been. They honestly didn't really seem to object all that much.

"But..." Oscar voiced.

"Quiet, kid." Qrow whispered to him. "Stay in the cage."

"But, you're the shark?"

"Shh." Qrow stated.

Blake then looked at Ilia, and shrugged her shoulders. "I would follow you to the Dark Brother's throne, were it still on Remant." Ilia stated. "If that means being spanked by this... gentleman... then..."

"Oh boy..." Jaune voiced, once again hanging his head and hiding his eyes.

"Question?" Ruby asked, and everyone looked at her. "So, are we going to get spanked, or not? I'm really not sure how I feel about that."

Most people replied with a pregnant silence. Yang's reply was to laugh out loud.

"I think," Jaune voiced, "you should NOT want to be spanked, but maybe that's just me. Am I weird?"

"Independant." Ren stated.

"You don't care what anyone thinks of you." Nora added. "It doesn't matter how much people make fun of you."

"Nora..." Jaune voiced, "I mean..."

"It's simply a matter of choice." Weiss stated.

"Not you too, Weiss?" Jaune sighed.

* * *

Blake sat on one of the beds in her room, Ilia sitting across from her on the other.

"I guess... I should explain..." Blake voiced, and Ilia just looked at her nervously. "Yang was my partner back in Beacon."

"Like... Adam?.." Ilia asked.

"I was SO afraid she would turn out like Adam, but Adam is not freedom, not independence, not even power or justice, he - is - spite. Yang is strength. She doesn't really know what to do with it, but... she's - not - out - to - destroy - the world. I kept her at arms length for the longest time... and... I can't believe I said that."

"Blake?.." Ilia quietly voiced.

"Adam," Blake said, fighting back tears, "cut off - her arm." Ilia did a double take before looking back at Blake. "But, apparently that wasn't enough to stop Yang." Blake shook her head, causing the tears to fall away, and developed weird smile on her lips. She then wiped her eyes. "Next we have Weiss, the... former... heir... to the Schnee Dust Corporation."

Ilia developed a terrified look. "She?.."

"Was disinherited for trying to help the people of Remnant. She became a Huntress so her father, who married into the family, wouldn't be the one to define the family name. As you might imagine..." Blake said with a bright smile, "we did not - get along - that well - _at first_. We learned to trust each other, love each other. Next is Ruby, who is," Blake said, and paused, "hope incarnate. She's the reason the rest of the team, the reason everyone, got back together. Just being around her makes me hopeful we can succeed."

"And... the buck?.." Ilia asked.

"He prefers hart, through he's actually a Caribou." Blake warmly said to her, "He's the warmest, gentlest warrior I've ever met."

"He did not feel..." Ilia tried to say.

"He didn't hurt you." Blake voiced, "I've seen him strip Yang's considerable Aura with a single punch." Ilia looked at her with wide eyes. "You can't tell me it didn't feel warm being carried by him."

"Even if I was being carried under his arm?" Ilia asked.

"Whom are you trying to convince?" Blake asked her, and Ilia stared into nothing for a moment.

"Wh... why... are you telling me this?" Ilia asked.

"Because," Blake voiced, "if you join us, it wouldn't be as my girlfriend... but you will still need to know how I feel about everyone here."

Ilia looked off into nothingness as she thought this over.

* * *

Blake walked down the stairs, only to step into the sisters shouting at each other. She didn't hear what Ruby had originally said.

"Chill, sis!" Yang shouted, "Everyone knows I've got it going on."

"But!" Ruby tried to say.

"But what, Sis?" Yang asked.

"I mean..." Ruby voiced.

Blake looked around inside, not seeing Jaune anywhere. It wasn't until she looked out on the patio that she found him. She walked out to the patio, closing the door behind her. Jaune turned his head briefly to see who it was before looking back over the night.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Blake nervously stated.

"A lot of things happened today," Jaune voiced, "but I wouldn't say disturbed is one of them."

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" she asked, as she nervously walked up to him.

"I honestly don't know." he said, and the two stared out into the darkness. "Just... so much happened today. It doesn't seem real. Does it?" he asked, and turned to her.

She nervously tried to look at him, but had to look back out into the darkness. Jaune turned to join her. "It, "she voiced, "makes far more sense than it really should."

"It, what?.." Jaune asked. "We can't... can we?.. I mean..."

"I mean," Blake said, and moved slightly towards him, "it makes more sense than it should." Blake took another step towards him, and then another snuggling up to him. He shook with a start for a moment and then continued staring into the darkness. He moved his arm around Blake, hovering over her shoulder, unsure of what to do. She grabbed his hand and pulled his arm around her. "You've never been shy, before." she voiced.

"It's never meant this much before." Jaune voiced. "You girls were always so unattainable. The most I thought I could expect was friendship. And you, along with my team, are the best friends I've ever had. I just... never... thought..."

"Never thought, what?" Yang asked as she walked over. "I've seen the way you look at us."

Jaune turned just enough to look back at her, trying not to disturb Blake, "With... respect..."

"Well... yeah..." Yang voiced, "but a little somethin' else. I've seen your eyes wonder, if you know what I'm saying." And Jaune sighed in reply.

"Okay, yes, you're all so amazingly beautiful." he stated.

"And apparently last night it was a cat burglar, as she decided to jump to the front of the line."

"I just... needed... someone..." Blake voiced.

"I could have..." Yang tried to say.

"You were having a... talk..." Blake voiced, "with your sister."

"Is there?.." Jaune voiced, "Actually a line, or?.."

With this Yang sighed. "Sorry." she voiced, as she walked up to Jaune's free side. When he didn't react she spoke up. "You've got two hands, and I expect you to use them." Jaune quickly wrapped his arm around Yang's shoulder. "So, we didn't want to fight about this, but this is my play. I'm a babe, and you certainly know that. I've caught you staring."

Yang squeezed Jaune and then slipped out of his arm, before returning to the house, Jaune's head following her before looking back at Blake..

"And?" Jaune asked, "this is yours?"

"Two Faunus," she said with a pause, "with eye-shine, staring out into the night?" Blake asked, "How could it not?"

"Exactly." Jaune said with a smile.

* * *

Jaune and Blake stepped inside, when a burst of rose petals appeared in front of them. "Okay!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked, and Blake respectfully stepped away.

"So, Yang-and-Blake-made-their-move-and-I-want-to-make-my-move-but-I-really-don't-know-what-but-just-know-that-you're-the-first-one-to-talk-to-me-and-I-don't-think-I-could-live-without-you-and-I-wanted-to-thank-you-for-coming-with-me-and-I..."

"Easy, Ruby." Jaune stated.

"but?.." Ruby tried to ask.

"I don't think I could live without you, either." Jaune grumbled, "Which is one of the reasons this is so... difficult..."

Weiss cleared her throat, and Jaune looked over to her. Weiss had a light blue flush, and hands tented in front of her face; when she dropped them he saw a smile, "I do believe it is my turn." Jaune gave her a nervous smile.

"Is this going to be fancy?" Jaune asked, and Weiss nervously looked down and around, anywhere but at him. Ruby turned to leave but Jaune quickly pulled her into a powerful hug. He then kissed her on the head, let her go, and turned back to Weiss.

"I suppose?" Weiss teppidly asked, "candour is in order." She nervously looked up into his eyes. She breathed in deep for a moment. "Yes?" she nervously asked, and he lightly sighed.

"Remember, I want to spend time with you." Jaune stated, and Aurora appeared behind Weiss.

"As I expected." Aurora said, and Weiss jumped. She turned to glare at her. "I have made alternate arrangements."

"Aurora!" Weiss admonished her, and then breathed in deep, "And they are?"

"Not quite as fancy," Aurora voiced, "as he says, but a lot more private."

Weiss then looked at Jaune. "Well, he does seem to enjoy the idea..." She then turned to Aurora, "Very well. Dress will be?"

"Formal." Aurora said, and Weiss looked expectantly at Jaune.

"I... uh... walked here... with the clothing on my back." Jaune voiced.

"We could..." Weiss tried to say.

"After poking the dragon's den... queen... bitch..." Jaune voiced, "I would rather NOT be without my armour.

"Huntsmen are normally except from formal dress requirements," Aurora stated, "unless they are... well... Qrow..."

"You got a problem?" Qrow asked, and Aurora brushed her chin as she looked at him. "What, you don't like my beard?"

"That - "Aurora voiced, "is not - a beard."

Weiss looked at her incensed until Qrow just started laughing out loud. He then stood up and looked her in the eyes, "I like you." he said, and Aurora nervously looked away. "Oh, man, she's a keeper, Weiss."

"I will take your accolades into consideration," Weiss replied, "though, so far, she has been fantastic."

* * *

Weiss and Jaune walked along the street, side-by-side as they followed behind Aurora. "So, tell me?.." Weiss nervously asked, "Did you truly walk across two continents with but one set of clothes?"

"Well," Jaune voiced, "I did bring spare socks and underwear."

"And... who has been cleaning it?.." Weiss asked.

"The laundry fairy." Jaune stated.

Weiss smiled for a moment, "I doubt you mean that seriously."

"I think it's Ren," Jaune stated, "though I'm not sure, but Ren seems like the most likely candidate."

"Are you?.. serious?.." Weiss asked him.

"100%," Jaune replied, "swear to the good god. My clothes were always clean by the time I was done bathing."

"You - bathed?," Weiss asked, "Out in the open?.."

"Ruby and Nora always turn around, and Pyrrha was the same way."

"And I suppose you were just as much of a gentleman?" Weiss asked.

"Of course." Jaune said. "Trust is incredibly important."

"And as a former noble, you have your honour to think of." Weiss said, and Jaune sighed. "I'm sorry, I did not mean..."

"No..." Jaune voiced. "Whether that's why, or not, I try to always mean what I say."

"Your earnestness is infectious." Weiss replied. "Just please stay your charming self, and not the one I first met."

"Uh... yeah..." Jaune said, and then let out awkward laughter. "I was pretty terrible." he added, and Weiss giggled.

"Looking back on it, it's almost a fond memory, but... yes... you were. I much prefer this charming gentleman."

"Hardly... gentle..." Jaune voiced.

"You can be a bit of a lummox, but you are always genuine, always wanting to help. Too bad it took being a bird locked in a cage to make me realize it."

"I kind of find that hard to believe." Jaune voiced.

"Oh?" Weiss asked.

"Being in a bird cage and not trying to pick the lock or something?" Jaune.

"I tried to find lawyers to take my case, but the only ones I knew were the family lawyers."

"Ah..." Jaune voiced.

"They were right in that it was a conflict of interest." Weiss voiced.

"So?," Jaune asked, "then what did you do?"

"Hire Aurora." Weiss said, and made a thrusting movement with an invisible rapier, "And had her offshore my savings so I could be supported once I escape."

* * *

Weiss and Jaune sat on a table on a balcony, overlooking the night as a sommelier poured their wine.

* * *

Aurora opened the door to the house and walked inside, stepping aside so that Jaune could walk in arm-in-arm with Weiss. A burst of rose petals appeared in front of them.

"How was your wine tasting?" Ruby eagerly asked, trying her best not to be judgemental, or jealous, or at least less socially awkward than she usually was.

Jaune stepped forward to kiss her on her lips. Ruby turned pale(r) and nearly fainted.

"I suppose we can blame that on the wine." Weiss said with a smile, and then stepped forward to do the same. This time Ruby's knees did buckle, and luckily Jaune was ready to catch her. He picked her up like a princess and walked her over to the couch. He gently put her down, and stood up, staring at her. He dropped his hand and cupped her face before gently stroking her hair.

"Shit," Yang said, "you don't take any prisoners."

"You have your," Jaune said, and thought, "bodacious play. Blake had her quiet, Weiss her company. I had to give Ruby something."

"And ice queen?" Yang asked.

"My plan is to blame it on the wine." Weiss said with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues tumblog.  
> [Part I](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/642829765421711360/firen-lhain-chapter-602-prismatic-confessions) | [Part II](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/642920369730224128/firen-lhain-chapter-602-prismatic) | [Part III](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/643010963644301312/firen-lhain-chapter-602-prismatic)


	3. Legalese

Jaune slowly opened his eyes as he lay upon the couch. All those months of getting up for third watch really caught up to him, and now he seemed to wake up like clockwork. He slowly sat up, looking around the room, in the dim light of the early morning. He heard something, though completely unsure of what it was. He followed the noise, looking into the kitchen. He saw Aurora busy there. He stumbled to his feet and slowly lumbered to the kitchen. "Do you... uh... ever... sleep?.."

She turned around to look him in his eyes. "It's something I learned from the family's butler. He taught me how to be excellent at my job." she said excitedly.

"Uh... yeah?" Jaune tiredly asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

"I do believe you have more than enough on your plate." Aurora replied.

"Alright?" Jaune asked, and stretched. "I'll go work out."

"I'll send Weiss down with coffee when she rouses." Aurora added.

"Uh... yeah..." Jaune voiced.

* * *

A barefoot Weiss gently climbed down the stairs, gently yawning into her hand. She heard noise from the kitchen, and saw Aurora preparing breakfast. Aurora gently waved at her. Weiss gently yawned into her hand once again as she shuffled to the kitchen.

"Morning, Miss." Aurora said to her. "You'll want to make coffee."

"Hm?" Weiss asked.

"Your beau is working out in the gym." Aurora said with a smile.

"He... is not... mine..." Weiss nervously uttered.

"Which is why you should bring him coffee, before the other women rouse."

Weiss paused for a moment before tiredly nodding.

* * *

Weiss gently walked down the stairs, coffee cups in her hand, pausing at the bottom. She wasn't sure what to do. To get his attention, or simply stand there and observe. Somehow, he sensed her, and turned towards her. He sheathed his sword, and shirtless, walked towards her, and she wasn't sure what to do... or where to look.

"I could use a coffee." Jaune stated.

* * *

Jaune followed Weiss up the stairs, drinking their own coffees. Ren, Nora, and Oscar were already awake. Surprisingly, Qrow came wandering in from the patio. "You guys should get everyone up. The bureaucrats will be here bright and early, and... they'll want answers."

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Aurora said from the kitchen.

"Who should do the honours?" Ren asked,

"Weiss can wake up Blake," Qrow stated, "and Jaune can get Ruby and Yang."

"I'm afraid..." Jaune voiced.

"Of Yang?" Nora asked.

"That is I go in there, I might not come back for a while."

"Now's not the time to be shy." Qrow said to him..

"If I do something," Jaune voiced, "it wouldn't be fair to the others."

"Huh?" Qrow asked, "That part I didn't think about."

"Nora?" Jaune asked, and she stood up, saluting.

"On it, Leader!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Aurora answered the front door, seeing a long line of well-dressed bureaucrats.

* * *

RWBY + JNR + I sat on the couches as the bureaucrats approached them. Aurora in the kitchen, Oscar hiding off to the side, with Qrow hovering nearby.

* * *

Qrow and Dong Han sat on the patio. "Alright." Qrow stated, "Just know that some things I can't tell you."

"And this is because?" the bureaucrat asked.

"This is stuff known only to the headmasters, and those they trusted directly." Qrow said.

"And the students?"

"Trusted by Professor Ozpin. Without any one of them, we couldn't have saved Haven."

"So?," Dong Han asked, "who were the primary aggressors."

"I can't say." Qrow stated.

"Because you don't know?" Dong Han asked.

"Because it would cause a panic."

"Aaah." Dong Han, said, "But we will need to tell the public something?"

"The White Fang." Qrow stated, "Or at least a faction of them. I'm not the best one to talk to about this, that's Blake, but I'll tell you what I know. After the Faunus War, Faunus were guaranteed their rights in the Human kingdoms. But, the Human kingdoms never held up their end of the bargain, so the White Fang were created. At first they were an advocacy group. I can't say how successful they were, but my opinion doesn't really matter. Some members of the White Fang didn't think they were doing enough. Blake's parents were the former leaders of the White Fang. They were voted out, and replaced, by, let's say?, more active members - with more aggressive strategies. The real adversaries didn't want to destroy the school, though they did want to - disrupt them. The White Fang, the NEW White Fang... were the ones who wanted to try harder. Blake said their leader, Adam Taurus... she thought he was justice... and a whole bunch of other positive things, but he... was spite..."

"Yes..." Dong Han voiced, "We're heard that name before."

"He's the one," Qrow stated, "who wanted to destroy Beacon. He's the one who wanted to destroy Haven. Blake brought Ilia and a rag-tag bunch of civvies from Menagerie. They wanted to prove that these actions do not represent the Faunus of Menagerie. They were able to _distract_ the lower members of the White Fang, while RWBY and JNR... and me... fought their primary combatants inside."

"Now..." Hong Dan stated, "we don't want to cause a panic, so we'll omit who you were fighting."

* * *

"Name?" the bureaucrat asked.

"Yang Xiao Long."

"And... you were a student of Beacon Academy?"

"Yes." Yang replied.

"Were you present at?.."

"Yes." Yang said, and reached over to grab her right arm. "I... lost my right arm... I was fucked up for a while."

The bureaucrat looked at her arm, "Congratulations."

"Oh, man, this new arm was hard one. I was messed up with depression."

"And what helped you overcome this depression?"

"Oh, there's this guy." Yang said, and looked shocked. She shook her head. "Yeah, got the kick in the ass I needed, and started working out, started eating. Regenerating is not something that just happens on it's own."

"Fascinating?" he bureaucrat asked, "I am curious as to how much you were aware of..."

"Please?.." Yang asked, "I'd rather not look back to that time."

"Of course." the bureaucrat replied, "Now, where were you making your recovery?"

"Our house - in Patch." Yang stated.

"And, what brought you to Haven?"

"My sis." Yang stated. "There was a lot of things I wanted to do, but... I knew Ruby would find something extremely dangerous to do, and wanted to be there for help her."

"And what did you know about this?"

"Nothing." Yang stated, "Ruby just seems to have a sense for where she's needed. I finally caught up with her, and it turned out to be epic battle between good and evil. I mean, right? What, you don't have a little sister who's always getting into trouble?"

"I'm afraid not." the bureaucrat stated. "So, you... honestly had no idea what was going to happen at Haven. You're arrival was just a coincidence?"

"Or fate." Yang stated.

"Or... fate..." the bureaucrat added. "But... without your timely arrival, this could have been as disastrous as Beacon. As it is, we still lost our headmaster."

* * *

"Aurora Ainsley." Aurora stated. "Personal Assistant to Ms. Weiss Schnee."

"So?," the bureacrat asked, "you are not a combatant?"

"No." Aurora stated.

"Did you attend the battle of Haven?"

"I did not." Aurora added, "I remained at the house."

"And so?," the bureacrat asked, "Your knowledge of the battle would be entirely second hand?"

"Yes." Aurora stated.

* * *

"Ruby." Ruby stated, "Ruby Rose. Ladies love it."

The bureaucrat just narrowed his eyes. "I am not here to judge you one your personal preferences." Ruby looked panicked as the joke fell flat. "You were a student at Beacon Academy?"

"I wasn't just a student, I was my team's LEADER!" she exclaimed.

"Congratulations. If you don't mind my asking, Ms. Rose, how... old are you?"

"Fifteen!" she exclaimed.

"So?," the bureaucrat asked, "you were attending Beacon Academy two years early?"

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And who gave you special dispensation?"

"Professor Ozpin, of course."

"Of course." the bureaucrat stated, writing it all down.

"And why did you come to Haven?" he asked.

"It's going to sound silly..." Ruby voiced.

"I can assure you that we bureaucrats do not have a sense of humour."

"Okay, if you promise not to laugh, I just... felt it..."

"You... felt it?" the bureaucrat asked. "Could you be more specific?"

"I don't know?" Ruby asked.

"Was it an Aura thing... something to do with your Semblance?"

In reply Ruby turned into rose petals and flew around the room once before reverting and sitting back down on the bed. "Definitely not my Semblance."

"Intruiging." the bureaucrat stated, "So, you arrived at Haven, not knowing what to expect, but arrived in time to... save the school."

"I guess so?" Ruby asked.

* * *

"Ilia Amitola."

"And were you a student at Beacon Academy?"

"No?" Ilia replied.

"And your association is with?.."

"The... White Fang." she stated.

"Weren't the White Fang... responsible for the attack on Haven."

"Not all of it..." Ilia stated, "But Blake saved me. Together, we gathered a bunch of Faunus from Menagerie to demonstrate against the White Fang, to prove that they don't speak for the Faunus."

"So... former member of the White Fang?" the bureaucrat asked.

"No." Ilia grumbled.

"But, you said..."

"The White Fang has ALWAYS been about the rights of the Faunus. There's just a bit... of a difference of opinion how to do this. After the Fall of Beacon, what happened to the Faunus?" she asked,

"I am not in a place to..."

"We were hated!" Ilia shouted, "We went from being oppresed to downright hated. Imagine what would happen if Haven was destroyed as well? I... have done... somethings... with the White Fang..."

"I'm going to stop you right there." the bureaucrat stated, "You are a saviour of Haven. We don't want this to be tainted by your past. There is a division in the White Fang, and you are on the pro-peace side, correct?" The two stared at each other. "Or you are a former member of the White Fang, and the organization is entirely evil."

Ilia's colours changed for a moment before she regained control of them. She couldn't allow the White Fang to forever be tainted. "Yes... I'm... pro-peace... I'm honestly whatever Blake wants me to be..."

* * *

"Blake Belladonna." Blake stated.

"Were you a student of Beacon Academy?"

"Yes." Blake stated.

"Were you present at the Fall of Beacon?" he asked.

"YES!" Blake replied.

"And after the battle, what did you do?"

"I went home, that's where I went."

"And that is?" the bureaucrat asked.

"Menagerie."

"So, you have family in Menagerie?"

"Ghira and Kali Belladonna."

"The current chief?" the bureaucrat asked, and Blake looked around nervously.

"It's not... I mean..." Blake tried to say.

"Leadership is not as formal as it is in The Four Kingdoms, yes." the bureaucrat stated. "So, why did you return home, to pursue the White Fang?"

"Why does everyone think that's why I went home?!" she asked, "I just... wanted to be home."

"And so... at some point in Menagerie, you became aware of the plot?"

"It all started with the mask." Blake voiced.

"The Grimm mask?" the bureaucrat asked, "Like the ones on the captured terrorists?"

"It was... I thought it was... just the Vale branch. It was because of Adam Taurus. If the Humans thought we were monsters, we would," she said, and paused before looking him back in the eyes, "dress like them. I honestly should have seen it coming. I should have left sooner?"

"You are a former member of the White Fang?" the bureaucrat asked.

"It was a protest organization, but - HE - turned it into an army."

"And that's when you left?" the bureaucrat asked, and Blake nodded, "At which point you enrolled in Beacon?" Once again Blake nodded. "And so, after the Fall of Beacon, you returned home, at which point you... you said it was the masks?.."

"We thought the masks were only part of the Vale chapter." Blake stated, "The local White Fang leadership repudiated - HIM - and disavowed everything they did. But, we found members wearing the Grimm masks, and one of them held information about the attack on Haven."

"And you rallied the people of Menagerie to stop and repudiate them?" the bureaucrat asked.

"That's one way of saying it. It's not like it was easy, or anything."

"And what is your relationship with the other Huntsmen and Huntresses here?"

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and myself were part of team RWBY. Jaune, Nora, and Ren were our friends."

"And you... arranged to meet in Haven?"

"Oh, no." Blake replied, "I had no idea they were going to be here, though, I probably should have known... Ruby always had sense for when she was needed."

"So?," the bureaucrat asked, "it was simply... a coincidence?"

"Or fate." Blake stated. "Much more romantic, don't you think?"

* * *

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss stated.

"Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?" the bureaucrat asked.

"Former..." Weiss voiced.

"And you were a student of Beacon Academy?"

"Yes."

"And you were present at the Fall of Beacon?"

"Yes." Weiss replied.

"And after the battle?"

"I was abducted by my family." Weiss stated.

"Abducted?" the bureaucrat asked.

"As per the Vytal Treaty, students at the Huntsman Academies are legally considered to be Of Majority. I was forced to return to my family's mansion, and was even prevented from leaving."

"And your response?" the bureaucrat asked.

"I sought legal representation, but the lawyers I knew were my family's lawyers."

"That _would_ be a conflict of interest."

"I was eventually able to escape, contract a pilot to fly me to Mistral. We were attacked by Grimm, the ship crashed, and when I came to, myself and Aurora had been kidnapped by bandits. They wished to hold me for ransom. I was planning to make a subtle escape, but Yang showed up to... apparently... confront her mother."

"Her... mother?"

"It seems the leader of the bandits was Yang's absent mother."

"That is..." the bureaucrat stated, "highly unlikely..."

"Yang was headed to Mistral to find her sister, and they were the only family I truly had."

"So?" the bureaucrat asked, "you had no knowledge about the attack beforehand?"

"I did not." Weiss said, and nodded.

"Intriguing."

* * *

"Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"And you were a student at Beacon Academy?"

"...not the best student, but..."

"Yes or no will suffice." the bureaucrat stated.

"Oh, uh, yes." Jaune stated.

"And you were present for the battle?" This caused Jaune to lean forward, looking on the verge of tears. "We understand that you all lost loved ones on that terrible day."

"She... was the best of us..." Jaune voiced.

"After the battle?" the bureaucrat asked.

"Weiss was kidnapped, Blake ran away, I did what I could to keep the rest of my team together, along with Ruby and Yang. Yang was hurt..." he grumbled.

"So, where did your collected students go?"

"We ended up..." Jaune voiced, "staying with Ruby and Yang's dad."

"And how did you get to Mistral?"

"Ruby thought it was a good idea." Jaune said and shrugged.

"And how did you get here?"

"We walked." Jaune said, and the bureaucrat looked surprised. Jaune shrugged once again. "Ruby... just seems to know... where she's needed."

* * *

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Student of Beacon Academy?"

"Yep!"

"Present at the Fall of Beacon?"

"Yep!"

"And you came to Haven?, because?"

"Glorious Leader thought it was a good idea."

"And?.." the bureaucrat asked, "You would do anything your leader asked you?"

"Yep." Nora stated. "So, like, me and Ren didn't really have... anything... but... like... Jaune's like family. Like... the only one we have."

"Even if you would risk your life to be with him?"

"pfft?" Nora replied, "What, do you think I don't like being a Huntress? It's fricken awesome. Jaune is fricken awesome, and always finds a way to make things work out. Okay, yeah, like, things would always work out before, with me and Ren, but with Jaune, we - like - have a place we belong? Or not a place, like a family?"

* * *

"Lie Ren."

"Did you attend Beacon?"

"Indeed."

"The Battle of Beacon?"

"Indeed."

"And the Battle of Haven?"

"Indeed." Ren stated.

"And what brought to you Haven from Beacon?"

"Jaune." Ren stated, "He was following Ruby."

"And you were not worried, at all?" the bureaucrat asked.

"We are training to be Huntsmen." Ren stated. "Fear has a place, but it cannot stop us."

"And do you know why Jaune wanted to come to Haven?"

"To protect Ruby." Ren stated.

"And Ruby?"

"That... is a mystery. It would not be the first time that Ruby has found her way to a dire situation that needed her help. It's something we have learned to accept."

* * *

The bureaucrats gathered everyone back into the living room. Dong Han stepped forward to speak to everyone. "We will have to confir. Will be able to use your gymnasium without being disturbed?"

All of the kids looked to Qrow. "Oh, right?, I'm the adult. Uh, yeah?"

* * *

Dong Han walked up the stairs, with the other bureaucrats following him. "We have come to our conclusions. Your stories all line up. We are a little surprised to find so little foreknowledge about this event. Now, following the recommendations of the late Headmaster Lionheart, and the acting Headmistress Goodwitch..."

"Glynda?.." Yang asked.

"How many other teachers do we know named Goodwitch?" Nora asked, "Wait, does anyone?.."

"Nora..." Jaune lightly admonished.

"Sorry." she stated.

"As I was saying," Hong Dan stated, "following the recommendation of Headmasters Lionheart and Goodwitch, you will be granted the titles-patent of Huntsman and Huntress. You will be able to take contracts in all kingdoms. The doors of all loyal cities will be open to you. You will have access to information and facilities not available to the general public, along with the right to petition the councils of the kingdoms. Considering your status as minors, you will all be considered to be of majority. There are other priviledges, but are there any questions?"

Blake raised her hand, "All of us?"

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Any other questions?"

"Is there... like?.." Yang asked, "A ceremony?"

"We are willing to provide you with a proper convocation, but the impression we got from the interviews that you would not wish to remain idle for such a long time."

"Well..." Yang voiced, "He's got us there."

"If you wish, we can return here tomorrow with the Letters-Patent." Hong Dan stated.

"That... that would... work for us." Jaune voiced. "Right everyone?" Everyone seemed to quietly agree.

"I'll be an adult?" Ruby asked, and Qrow loomed over her

"Legally, yes." Qrow said with a smirk. Ruby WANTED to jump up and tackle him, but in light of her new adult status she decided against it.

"We shall return tomorrow morning." Hong Dan stated. "Until them."

* * *

"So?" Qrow said to the group, "You'll finally be old enough to have a drink with."

"I already had my first drink with dad." Yang stated.

"Pft." Ruby replied, "First drink." and then started giggling.

"First drink..." Yang voiced, "I didn't have to hide from dad."

"Perhaps?," Ren asked, "we should wait until tomorrow to imbibe."

"He does make sense." Blake stated, "But just everyone know that in Menagerie, we don't really have a drinking age."

"What about before the Vytal Festival?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Technically, I was still hiding that from dad." Yang added. "I did have that drink with dad, though."

"You what?!" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he wanted a drink, and Qrow wasn't anywhere to be found. I guess it was his way of saying he trusts me as an adult, and whatnot, but, like, seriously, do you guys think it was a good idea?"

No one replied for a moment. "Perhaps if you clarified the question?" Weiss asked.

"Do you guys seriously trust me as an adult?" Yang asked.

"That's why I threatened that Jaune would spank you." Qrow stated.

"You what?" Jaune asked.

"It worked." Qrow stated, "Better than I thought it would."

"She is your niece?.." Blake asked.

"I've never been all that good at discipline." Qrow stated, "Which I'm sure you girls will find SHOCKING."

"Is that why I blurted out about spanking them?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, jig is up." Qrow said, and then shrugged. "They didn't seem to mind, so I don't see why you would?"

With this, Jaune seemed like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Shit?" Yang asked, "He stopped working. Maybe we should poke him in the ear to reset it."

Jaune shook his head and looked at Yang, glaring at her, but having nothing else to say.

"Since we're not going to drink," Qrow said to the crowd, "you guys should work on your combat training. Shit, I guess I'm the teacher. Don't expect me to be as soft as Ozpin is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The reason Glynda is still acting headmistress is because the rest of the Vale council insists on having a ceremony, and Glynda has far too much to do to be worrying about that nonsense.
> 
> Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues Tumblog. [Part I](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/643463954182635520/firen-lhain-chapter-603-legalese-part-iiii) | [Part II](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/643554561620066304/firen-lhain-chapter-603-legalese-part-iiiii) | [Part III](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/643645142395453441/firen-lhain-chapter-603-legalese-part)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decision is Made. Pollinated Knight is.

Dong Han handed out the last of letters-patent and Nora saluted him. The collection of bureaucrats held a round of applause. "You have all fought admirably! You have well earned your status of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Now, before we depart, is there anything we can do to help you?!"

"A lot -" Qrow stated, "of wine."

"You have certainly earned an evening of repose." Dong Han stated, "I would ask your preferences, but since this is your first legal drink..."

"I could provide details of their pallets." Aurora stated.

"Since when?" Yang asked.

"I have watched you all react to the cuisine."

"What, really?" Yang asked.

"Your pallet for cuisine is complimentary to your pallet for wine." Aurora added.

"Sweet." Yang said.

"You don't know how happy I am," Qrow voiced, "to finally be drinking with my nieces."

"I suppose..." Blake voiced, "drinking is important to you."

"That's.... one of of saying it..." Qrow voiced, as Aurora walked up to Dong Han.

* * *  
Aurora stood in front the table that seemed to have every order of wine, with a bright smile upon her face. "I would ask you all to allow me to be your somelier tonight."

"And?.." Yang asked, "for those who don't know what it is?.."

"Wine stewart." Jaune stated.

"Oh, yeah, you're the boss." Yang said, and then narrowed her eyes, "Maybe not the best way to say that."

A burst of rose petals appeared in front of Yang, and Ruby then walked towards Aurora, "We all know who you want to be the boss." Ruby chided.

Yang instictively tensed up and then breathed out to relax. "In light of the party, I'll overlook you budging in line."

Ruby then turned around to stick her tongue out at Yang.

* * *

Jaune sat on the couch as Yang flopped down beside him. RWB looking at her jealously. "Alright, in light of us finally making it, what with us all back together and finally being Huntsmen and all..." she said, and everyone was paying rapt attention to her. "...I say we come up with new nicknames!"

"Hm?" Weiss asked.

"Or you're saying you like being known as an Ice Queen?" Yang asked her, and she lightly scoffed, turning a light blue hue.

"Snow Angel." Jaune stated.

"Oh, I've got one better." Yang stated, "Guess what he called me?"

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Summer Princess." Yang said with glee. "Eat that, Snow Angel."

"If you are the Summer Princess." Blake voiced, "That should make Weiss the Winter Princess."

"Shit..." Yang voiced, "That's good... But still..."

"Hoping to be his only princess?" Blake asked.

"...maybe?.." Yang asked.

"Fall," Jaune said, pointing at Ruby, "Spring." he said, pointing at Blake.

"Why am I spring?" Blake asked him.

"Because you seem dour and depressive, but are probably the most passionate person here." Jaune added. Blake nervously looked down and blushed and smiled.

"What about me?!" Ruby eagerly asked.

"You are bubbly and adorable, and pretty much hope incarnate." Jaune said, and Ruby swooned. "Aanndd..." Jaune said, causing her to stare at him with bated breath, "your primary weapon is a scythe, which is designed to decapitate giant Grimm in a single swing."

"She is pretty cool like that." Yang added, and Qrow added an affirmative hmph.

Nora raised her hand, "What's my nickname?"

"You can be NORA." Qrow stated, "It's easy to remember because it sounds like your name."

"I like it." Nora added.

"We can't exactly call everyone princess..." Weiss stated.

"We could keep calling you Ice Queen," Yang voiced, "as it seems to melt your heart every time we say it."

Weiss nervously looked about, unsure of what to say. Her light blue tone deepened, however, proving she was at the very least enjoying it.

"Blake can be kitty-cat." Yang stated.

"But, what if I?.." Blake tried to ask.

"No." Jaune stated, "You're not going back to wearing your bow. We just got you to finally accept who you are; you aren't going back."

Yang shuddered as he said this. "I LOVED how he said that."

"Are you saying that Blake can't wear a bow?" Nora asked.

"Well, yes," Jaune said, "she can wear a bow, just not over her ears."

"That makes sense." Nora stated.

"And," Weiss asked, "just because Jaune says it, that's good enough for you?" she asked, and Nora nodded. Weiss sat back, hands together in front of her face, unsure of how to respond to that.

Jaune then looked at Yang, "You can be goldilocks." he stated, and reached for her hair. Her hand caught his and her eyes started to glow. "Are you going to use your Semblance on me for touching your hair?" he asked her, and Yang stared at him, glared at him. Her breathing was haggard as she looked at him, stunned, completely unsure of what to say. She let go of his hand and it slowly started moving towards her hair once again. Her breathing deep, and her eyes still glew, but she made no move to stop it. "It's - so - beautiful..." he said, and she seemed to slip back to normalcy as he delicatedly lifted it.

"She does spend a LOT of time on it." Blake stated.

"Doesn't make it any less beautiful." Jaune said, daintily touching Yang's hair, looking her in the eyes. The two simply stared at each other.

A burst of rose petals stopped in front of Jaune. "Don't fall for her feminine wiles!"

Yang shook her head before turning to look at her sister, "More like babelicious wiles."

"Yeah, whatever!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby..." Weiss admonished her.

"But..." Ruby said to her, pointing at Jaune.

"We all have our chance." Weiss continued.

"But?" Ruby asked, and then visibly sighed.

"Ruby?" Jaune said to her, and she looked up at him. "I'm not falling for her feminine wiles." he voiced, and then looked at Yang, "Babelicious wiles." He then looked at Ruby.

"But?.." Ruby asked, "Googly eyes!"

"If you've been paying attention," Blake voiced, "he's been making googly eyes at all of us."

"He has?" Ruby asked, and Jaune sighed. He took another sip of his wine and handed it to Yang, whom leaned forward to put it on the coffee table.

"You can't seduce him," Nora stated.

"As he's already seduced." Ren added.

"Is that true?" Ruby asked him.

Jaune breathed in deeply before replying, "If I pick one of you, I'm hurting the other three." A pregnant pause followed, as they all traded deep looks between each other. "That's why it doesn't matter how much you seduce me; I can't hurt the rest of you." Another pregnant pause followed.

"I see what you said..." Oscar whispered to Qrow.

"They need to work this out on their own..." Qrow whispered back, "but I could use some more wine." he said, and stood up, walking over to Aurora.

"But!" Ruby shouted at him, "I - love - you!"

Yang quickly reached over to grab Jaune's hand. "Uh-un." Yang said to her, "No you don't, sis."

"We can't fight over him." Blake stated.

"Then," Ren added, "you will need to resolve this diplomatically."

"You guys are way too important to me," Jaune said to them, "to pick between you."

"Then?" Yang asked, "How about this? He doesn't pick."

Weiss immediately scoffed, Blake made no visible response at all, and Ruby just stared at her sister.

"But?.." Ruby asked, "If he doesn't pick, how do we know who won?!"

"You dolt." Weiss stated, and grabbed Ruby's hand. The two momentarily got lost in each other's eyes. "We'll all be winning." Weiss said to her.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked.

"We'd be his concubines," Blake stated, "or handmaidens, or something."

Jaune looked around between the four. "I'm... not getting any objections?" he asked, and the four started looking between each other. He then looked to Weiss, "Ice Queen?"

"I thought I was your Snow Angel?" she asked.

"But wait, there's more," Yang said, and stood up, "by doing this, we get each other as well, and I have to say you girls give me a ladyboner. Weiss, I 100% see what Jaune sees in you, and Blake..." Yang said, and the two just locked eyes and stared.

"What about me?" Ruby asked, and Jaune reached forward, pulling her into his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"How do you feel?" he whispered into her ear.

"I really don't know... I mean..."

"I've seen you kiss Weiss..." Jaune voiced, "How did it feel?"

"Like everything I thought it would..." she uttered.

"And how do you feel about Blake?" Jaune voiced.

"I don't know..." Ruby said as she looked at Blake, "I mean, Blake's always been really quiet... and cute... and adorable... and the ears... are even more adorable..."

"I know." Jaune said, which echoed about the dead-silent lounge.

"What about kissing Yang?" Nora asked. Ren reached around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's find out." Jaune said, and shifted Ruby to look towards her sister.

"What does that m..." Yang asked, but got lost in Jaune's eyes. Jaune grabbed her hand and pulled her towards them. He pulled Yang in and pushed Ruby towards her, and they stared into each other's eyes and they slowly moved together. When they reached each other the two kissed for a moment before pausing, and paused a moment before pulling away.

"What was that?" Ruby and Yang asked at the same time, still looking in each other's eyes.

* * *

Ren and Nora sat on a bed, looking into each other's eyes. "You are a Huntress," Ren soulfully said to her, "I am a Huntsman... do you know what this means?" he asked, and Nora could not reply, "It means I no longer have to hold back." He then gently leaned into Nora and gently kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Jaune's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the ceiling. He wasn't sure, but the couch didn't feel as soft as it should be, and he was far warmer than he should be. Then he felt the soft and warm forms wrapped around him. It slowly, then suddenly, dawned on him: he was on the ground, and RWBY was cuddled up to him. As his eyes focused he saw Aurora staring at him, and he gave her a stern look in reply.

He was now trapped under a pile of sensuous amazonian flesh. He COULD move, but that would just wake them up.

He paused, as one of the deep breathings seemed to shallow out. It was Weiss. He'd recognize her angelic breathing anywhere. Weiss' eyes began to gently open. She looked around with confusion, until she looked up and saw Jaune. She jumped to her feet, completely uncertain before breathing in deeply, standing at attention. She glared at Jaune, who did his best to shrug his shoulders in reply.

"Miss?" Aurora whispered, and Weiss turned towards her, walking off.

* * *

Jaune laid there, unmoving, just enjoying the sensations when Ruby turned into a puff of rose petals and the door could be heard closing. She reappeared a few moments later to the sound of a flushing toilet, and looked around. At first she looked up the stairs, but... that's not where she came from. For some reason she felt like she came from the living room, and looked over to see Blake and Yang snuggled up to Jaune. Jaune just shrugged his shoulders. Yang's eyes caught Ruby's attention.

"sh." Yang said to her, and Jaune started to poke her side. More and more fervently until she finally sat up. "Okay, I give." Yang said, "but you've still got a kitty-cat snuggled up on you, so, you still can't get up."

"I'm awake." Blake said as she snuggled up to him.

"In that case," Jaune voiced, "I REALLY need to go to the washroom."

Blake reluctantly pulled off of him, and Jaune pulled his nearly paralyzed body upright, shambling to the bathroom.

* * *

Jaune walked out of the washroom to find R_BY at the table, as Weiss and Aurora busied themselves in the kitchen. Yang groaned and dropped her head to the table, "No one say anything until after we have coffee."

Jaune sat down beside Blake, who snuggled up to him.

"Bu!.." Ruby exclaimed.

"Shush, sis." Yang replied, "Coffee."

Ruby made incensed noises, but otherwise remained silent and seated.

* * *

Weiss put coffee in front of everyone, and sat down next to Ruby. Ruby reached for her coffee, but found Weiss leaning into her, (which she somehow still managed to make elegant and graceful). Weiss sat up properly and reached for her coffee, as Yang had nearly finished hers.

"So?.." Yang asked, "What the hell happened last night. I seriously don't know, at all, but... I'm like seriously happy about it."

Blake looked about nervously as Weiss elegantly sipped her coffee, "It seems that our kitten knows more than she lets on."

"Cute, songbird." Blake replied, and Yang vigorously pointed at Weiss.

"That's it!" Yang exclaimed, and then leaned forward to craddle her head, "Ugh..." She then slowly picked up her head and looked at Blake, "Why don't you look hungover like the rest of us?"

"Because I learned to drink responsibly." Blake stated.

Yang then looked over to Weiss, "And Songbird?"

"I watched my mother drink irresponsibly," Weiss continued, "and made a solemn vow to not follow in her footsteps."

"So?.." Ruby nervously asked, "other than wine being really good and bad at the same time, what... uh... last night?"

"There's no easy way to say this." Blake said, and everyone looked at her for nearly a minute.

"Is that it?" Yang asked.

"If... I have to... be the one to say it..." Blake voiced

"I believe you do." Weiss said, "I might be more collected than the rest of you, but last night is still a blur."

"Alright, fine." Blake voiced, "What happened was... we... all... decided... to get along together..."

Weiss simply glared at her, whereas Ruby and Yang looked at her, hangover stopping their brains from working.

"You... can't mean?.." Jaune asked.

"What?" Ruby asked him.

"I can." Blake stated.

"WHAT?!" Ruby repeated.

"SIS!" Yang shouted, "I mean, hangover. We can fight over Jaune later."

"Her meaning," Weiss said, and then elegantly took a sip, "is that we no longer have to."

"Uh... wha?.." Yang asked.

"Uh-wha is indeed correct." Weiss quipped.

"You can't be serious?" Yang asked her.

"As serious as your kiss with Ruby." Blake added.

"I what, no, seriously, I what?" Yang asked.

"I kissed Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I don't believe you." Yang stated.

"I'd check your scroll." Blake stated, "It seems Nora took a lot of pictures last night."

Yang nervously reached for her scroll, and looked at it uncertainly.

Weiss put her scroll on the table, with a picture of their kiss.

"Shit?" Yang asked, "How the hell did he manage to do that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Blake quipped, and sipped her coffee.

"Okay..." Yang voiced, "now I'm worried..."

"So you really want to know?" Blake asked, and Yang hid her head on the table. Blake leaned in to whisper into her ear, "He pushed you two together. He did it gently. You didn't even try to resist. Do you remember what you said when he told me I couldn't wear the bow?"

Blake sat back and Yang nervously looked into her eyes.

"You shuddered..." Blake voiced, and Yang put her head back on the table, "and said: I LOVED how he said that."

"We also can't forget how she reacted," Weiss stated, "when he said he would spank her."

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Yang whined, and Blake leaned into her.

"We love you, you know that right?" Blake asked.

"When you say you love me, you mean?..." Yang nervously replied, and Blake leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She then sat back up. "I really never thought I would feel this good about being a concubine."

"We will have to make sure there is no discord in the hareem." Weiss stated.

"I do believe that Jaune's job." Blake said, and all four looked at Jaune.

"Is... no one going to ask me what I think about this?.." Jaune asked.

"The bulge in your pants is speaking for your." Blake stated.

"Wha?.." Yang asked, as she leaned over trying to take a peek.

"And," Ruby voiced, "you did make me and Yang kiss."

"That does seem like something you would need to take responsibility for." Weiss simply stated.

Jaune quickly stood up, "You want me to take responsibility?" he asked.

"Yes?.." Weiss nervously asked him.

"Then we need to have a spanking." Jaune stated. "I want to see you all leaning over the table, naked butts in the air."

Ruby quickly stood up but then nervously paused. Weiss elegantly stood up, but, again, paused. Blake stood up, stretched before her hands went to waist of her pants. Ruby and Weiss' eyes simply stared at her.

"Can't we wait until I'm sober enough to enjoy it?.." Yang mumbled, and then sat upright with a start, "I mean..."

"Too late." Ruby said, as she started to reach under her skirt.

"Oh, man, you too, sis?" Yang asked.

"Butt up, shorts down." Jaune stated.

Yang slowly pulled herself up as Ruby and Blake leaned over the table. Jaune put his hand on her back and slowly pushed her over the table. He then glared at Weiss, who seemed unable to move.

"In... front of... Aurora?.." Weiss asked.

"Yes." Jaune simply stated, as he stared at her. She gently reached under her dress, as she leaned forward her panties fell down her legs.

* * *

Jaune stepped a few feet from the table and looked back at RWBY, naked butts, now red, still sticking into the air. "I can't believe that worked." Jaune said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"Can we stand up?" Blake asked.

"You're good." Jaune said.

Nervously the girls all stood up, and either squatted down or bent over to put their clothing back on.

"Let's... go have a seat.." Jaune said, and pointed at the couches in the living room.

* * *

Jaune at on one of the couches. RWBY sat on the other two. "I... still can't believe that worked..."

"What is this?," Yang asked, "a joke to you?"

"I've never been more serious in my life." Jaune stated. "Four amazonian Huntresses just confessed to me, and then agreed to share me!"

Ruby and Yang sat eagerly sitting forward, Weiss sat elegantly, and Blake looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"So?," Blake, "why the spankings?"

"I thought it would break the spell."

"Like magic?" Ruby asked, "Who cast magic?.."

"He doesn't mean it literally." Weiss stated.

"It's a metaphor." Blake added, "What he means is that this is all a dream."

With that Ruby pinched Yang.

"Yo?" Yang angrily asked her.

"You felt it!" Ruby stated.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"You can't feel pain in your dreams." Blake stated, "But are supposed to pinch YOURSELF!"

As she said this Yang pinched Ruby in return. "You feel that, sis?"

"It's not a dream!" Ruby shouted.

Jaune sighed into his hands.

"So?," Blake asked Jaune, "the spell didn't break; this is real?"

"Wait?," Yang asked, "he spanked us because of magic?"

"The magic of sisters!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Now that the magic is dispelled, and we are all, here." Jaune said, and stood up, "And all committed, there is one more step you girls must take."

"I kind of think we've done plenty." Yang strongly voiced.

"Perhaps we hear him out, and _then_ admonish him?" Weiss asked.

"I guess that makes sense." Yang said, and Jaune breathed in deep.

"Alright, so, here's the thing, I was raised traditionally. I won't sleep with a woman I wouldn't marry."

"And just which one of us wouldn't you marry?" Weiss asked, "Is it Yang?"

"Hey?!" Yang replied.

Jaune once again sighed and looked them back in their eyes. "I would marry any one of you in a heartbeat."

"Then, what's the problem?" Yang asked.

"I suppose, maybe, ourselves." Weiss stated. "And perhaps the fact that we - cannot - in fact, all marry."

"We can in Menagerie." Blake stated.

"We can what?" Yang asked.

"Seriously?" Jaune asked, "I guess we're all Faunus, so they'd likely accept us."

"We could, also, engage in a committed relationship," Weiss added, "even if not approved by the Kingdoms."

"So," Yang asked, "I'd be what?"

"Concubine." Blake stated.

"She really likes that word." Nora said from the sidelines, and all eyes were on her. Nora nervously waved. "I... guess... I mmaayybbee shouldn't have said that."

"We apologize for our interuption." Ren added.

"Buuuut!" Nora shouted, "it does kind of affect us."

"I suppose..." Weiss voiced, "she does... make a valid point..."

"It is kind of our thing," Yang said, "so maybe she can keep her trap shut."

"We once again apologize." Ren stated.

"So, what?.." Ruby asked, "we can't marry, but we can kind-of marry?"

"Exactly!" Nora shouted from the sidelines.

Jaune thought for a moment, "The commitment will be good enough, I guess."

"And what, exactly, are we committing to?" Weiss asked, "For the sake of clarity."

"Love, honour, obey?" Jaune asked, "In sickness and in health, to death do us part?"

"Kind of heavy..." Yang voiced, and all eyes were on her. She looked back up at Jaune, "But... if we're all in on this... I could be serious for once in my life. Jaune said this was the most serious thing he's ever done, but it's the same for me. Maybe worse for me. I spent my childhood kind of being a bit of a thrillseeker, but just now, the like year we've known each other means more to me than the rest of my life. Going forward or backwards."

"Can I say it?!" Nora asked.

"Say what?" Ruby asked her.

"The gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Nora shouted.

"Aw, shit, I'm sure we can think of a better way to..." Yang tried to say, but Weiss stood up.

"A marvelous way of putting it. Now, Ruby, your thoughts?"

"Okay... I mean... I am kind of the leader... so I guess it makes sense you guys would get to shack up with the guy I'm with, I mean..."

Weiss breathed in deeply a few times before being able to say anything. "How do you feel about Jaune?"

"Oh, like, he's so wicked-cool-awesome-giant-strong, but so are all of you!"

"Except the giant part." Weiss voiced.

"I don't know..." Yang voiced, "with the way she carries herself around, you'd think the world revolved around her."

Weiss blushed and looked down. She then looked up at Ruby, satisfied that Ruby was finished. She then cleared her throat, looking at Jaune. "You have been far too kind to me."

"I... what?.." Jaune asked.

"Even?.." Yang asked, "all the times... he..."

"He was perhaps a bit overbearing." Weiss stated, but looked R_BY and Jaune in the eyes, "But can any of you honestly say that I am not as well?" No one could say anything in reply. She then continued looking between everyone, "When I first came down to Vale, I thought the world owed me everything, but... then I found a place to belong. Perhaps the FIRST place I've ever belonged. Our mottley crew is more of a family than mine ever was. For me, when I was small..." she voiced, "small... er... family was more about dynastic concerns than, you know, mutual support and whatnot. But, thanks in large part to our sisters, and their... unsual... but loving family, I have seen the error of my ways."

"What she means," Yang stated, "is that she's in."

"Hm... I mean... yes..." Weiss voiced, "Blake?"

"Yes." Blake stated, and everyone started at her, "What?," she asked, "there's no way I could possibly say everything I want to say, so... yes..."

Yang then raised her hand, "So... when do we get to... you know?.."

Jaune looked at them for a pregnant moment. "You should all... first..."

"We should all what, first?" Ruby asked.

"I think he means..." Yang voiced.

"Oh, that's what he means." Blake added.

"What?" Ruby asked, and Blake grabbed Weiss' hand. Weiss nervously looked towards her when Blake moved in to passionately kiss her on the lips.

"What?" Yang asked, but looked over to find Ruby trying to do the same to her. "Chill for a minute." Yang said."

"For a minute." Ruby said, as she slowly backed off.

"So, like, what?" Yang asked.

"I don't want this to be a you and me thing; I want you all to be happy together."

"I suppose it would avoid discord in the hareem..." Weiss voiced.

"You girls are all wicked hot." Yang added, only to recoil as she saw Ruby coming in for another kiss. She held her off with a hand, "So... uh... even me and Ruby?" Yang nervously asked, but Jaune said nothing, just watching. Reluctantly Yang let go of Ruby who dove in to kiss her on the lips.

Qrow then walked out to the middle of the group. Once Ruby pulled back from Yang and the two caught their breath he spoke, "Alright, now that you kids have that all worked out, maybe we should talk about getting to Atlas, or something?"

"Spoiler." Yang said to him.

"I hate to rain on your parade, kids, but apparently someone has to." Qrow continued. "Now, the easiest way into Atlas is through Argus, but, word on the street has the borders still shut. Why don't we ask Weiss' pet?"

"Hello?" Aurora said as she walked up.

"Aurora?" Weiss questioned her nonchalance.

"Sadly," Aurora stated, "none of my connections have a way into Atlas. You cannot get in without direct approval from the Atlas Council."

"General Ironwood," Weiss voiced, "has two seats on the Atlas council."

"Which means?," Jaune asked, "if we convince him?.."

"Convincing him is not the hard part." Qrow voiced, "despite our differences, we go way back, and even if he doesn't believe in Ozpin himself, he believes in his ideals. Maybe in a bit of a different way No, the problem is _talking_ to him. The CCT is still down, and it's hard to get anything into Atlas, and it's not like James can just come right out and support me."

"Why not?" Nora asked, and Qrow drank from his flask.

"Seriously?" Yang asked him.

"Like?.." Jaune added, "aren't you hung over like the rest of us."

"Ever hear of Hair of the Dog?" Qrow asked. "Anyways, that's one of the reasons, I'm an unkept alcoholic who has... let's say... issues... with authority."

"Welcome to the club." Jaune said to him.

"You're not an alcoholic," Qrow said to him, "at least not yet. But it's one of the things... we work in secret. If people start looking into us and find out about the Maidens, and Salem, and," he said, and paused a moment, "can you imagine it?"

"Bedlam." Ren stated.

"Panic in the street." Blake added.

"And that's why James has to pretend he doesn't like me..." Qrow voiced, "heh... pretend..."

"Aurora?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, sir?" she replied.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?" Aurora replied.

"uh?.."

"Honey?" Weiss asked him.

"Honey?" he replied.

"We perhaps still have yet to decide this." Weiss continued.

"Anyways..." Jaune said to Aurora, "can your connections... get a message to him?"

"oh?!" Aurora exclaimed, "Several, in fact."

"Let's use all of them." Jaune stated.

"Like... ALL of them?" Yang asked.

"Blake said her father sent a messager, right?" Jaune asked.

"It," Ilia voiced, and all heads turned to look at her, "was probably Yuma."

"I did not mean to disturb you at all." Aurora voiced.

"More things to talk about." Blake added.

"Yes, all." Jaune said to Aurora. "Or like, a dozen?"

"As soon as James sees Qrow Branwen on his desk, he'll act." Qrow said, "It might be to punch me... but..." and shrugged.

"And... in the mean time?.." Ren asked.

"Train." Qrow stated, and drew his scythe, pointing it at Ren and Nora.

"Can I fight Yang?!" Nora exclaimed. "Or you?, how about you?"

Qrow put his scythe away, "I'm kind of the teacher, so no. How about you fight Jaune?"

"Pft." Nora stated, "That's like treason or something."

Weiss and Blake looked Jaune in the eyes.

"I... have learned... to accept..." Jaune voiced, "mostly accept... the high opinion Nora has of me... high... and low... Still don't understand it."

"HE'S OUR GLORIOUS LEADER!" Nora exclaimed.

"I do love her enthusiasm." Yang added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues tumblog. [Part I](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/644098124663717888/firen-lhain-chapter-604-four-part-iiii) | [Part II](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/644188717650706432/firen-lhain-chapter-604-four-part-iiiii) | [Part III](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/644279317681012736/firen-lhain-chapter-604-four-part-iiiiii)


	5. Smouldering Embers

Cinder opened her eyes. She was in a bed, and aside from the sheet and blanket, she was naked. It seemed liked a small cottage and there was little natural light.

"Oh, you're awake." and old woman stated, and as Cinder looked to her left she realized two things, one that the old, hunched-over woman seemed to have gossamer wings, and two that she was not wearing her eye patch. "Are you feeling all right, dear?" she asked. Cinder just scowled at her in reply. "You are such a beautiful girl, you shouldn't be making faces like that."

Cinder put on a fake smile, "Thank you..." she huskily voiced, "Where... am I?.."

"That doesn't matter as much as how you are feeling." the old woman stated. Cinder's eyes opened widely with shock. She.. was... feeling good. "Other than a couple scars..." the old woman stated, "I heard that there was a miracle healer at the Battle of Haven."

"That - blond - dufus?.." Cinder's gravelly voice asked.

"That's him." the old woman said.

"You - have - to be - kidding." Cinder grumbled.

"I don't know what a beautiful woman like you was doing in a dangerous place like that."

"You... wouldn't?" Cinder asked.

"Maybe I was a young woman at some point." the old woman said with a smile, and Cinder just stared at her. She already knew way too much. "But, you still have a chance to make another choice."

"What does that mean?" Cinder slowly asked.

"Whoever you were fighting for likely thinks you are dead." the old woman stated.

"And, if I was fighting for myself?" Cinder slowly asked her.

"We both know that not true." the old woman said. "Now, who ARE you fighting for? What - are you fighting for?" Cinder could feel the anger overtaking her, but, in truth, she had no answer. "Well, for right now, all you need to do is rest. You did have an exiting night, after all."

"My... dress?.." she asked.

"It didn't survive as well as you did," the old woman said with a sigh, "so, I've commissioned a new one. It should be ready in a couple of days."

"And, just what do I?," she asked, "in the?.."

"Rest, of course." the old woman stated.

With this Cinder sighed and relaxed in the bed. It had been too long since she had just relaxed.

* * *

Jaune slashed his sword at Yang. Yang blocked it with her gauntlets, but a wave of Aura pushed passed the blade.

"Wind slash!" Nora exclaimed, and Jaune stopped to look at her.

"Not wind." Jaune said.

"Then what was it?" Yang asked.

"Aura, I think." Jaune said to her, and Blake screamed bloody murder.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"AURA?!" Blake shouted, "Do you have any idea what you are doing?!"

"Just?," Jaune teppidly asked, what Pyrrha taught me?"

"THAT'S AN AURA SLASH!" Blake exclaimed.

"Will you calm down?" Yang asked, "I mean, it's not..."

"THAT'S WHAT ADAM USED TO TAKE YOUR ARM!" Blake shouted, and everyone paused, staring at each other.

"O-kay." Jaune voiced, "Aura is... the only thing... that can cut through Aura." Blake just scoffed at him

"Yes," Qrow voiced, and walked into the centre of the gymnasium, "Aura slashes are incredibly dangerous, but they are one of the best weapons we have against the Grimm."

"And Yang?" Blake asked through her fear and anxiety.

"I trust Jaune not to cut me in half." Yang said.

"Maybe I should practice a bit," Jaune voiced, "on something else?" Blake looked a lot less nervous.

"That does sound like a good idea." Weiss stated.

"I TOLD YOU Glorious Leader was wicked-cool." Nora stated.

"Indeed." Ren added.

"Why don't we have Oscar fight Blake?" Qrow asked.

"I..." Oscar voiced, "get the impression that wasn't actually a question."

"I don't know," Qrow replied, "WHAT - gave you - that impression. Now, Blake fights differently from everyone else here. Could you pull it out?"

"Like this morning." Yang said, and Blake just glared at her as she pulled out Gambol Shroud. She pulled the pieces apart and showed it to Oscar before putting it back together and away.

"Like the rest of RWBY, she doesn't stand still, and uses her line to grapple and swing." Qrow continued, "Keep your head up, and eyes and ears open. And don't worry, she is going to go easy on you."

Oscar nervously drew his cane. It felt so natural as it expanded.

"Remember," Qrow said to him, "Oz said you'll get his muscle memory. That's why it feels so natural in your hand. You just need practice and fitness to use it properly."

Oscar breathed in deeply before looking Blake in the eyes, wo then turned dark. Blake passed a few inches behind him, and he could feel the wind as she passed. He turned to look where she had been, only for her to disappear and pass behind him again. This happened a third and fouth time before Blake stood still, and the two just looked at each other.

"Alright," Qrow voiced, "now it gets interesting. She's actually going to try and hit you."

Blake turned black. Once again she passed behind Oscar, swiping with her sword. The edge couldn't have actually hit him, but he still felt the Aura. Blake stood still, Oscar looked at her, and Blake disappeared once again. Once again she swung without trying to hit him, and once again he only felt the Aura of the attack.

"Alright," Qrow stated, "when I said try to hit him, I meant ACTUALLY TRY TO HIT HIM!"

Oscar audibly swallowed as Blake disappeared again, this time coming from the side. Once again she swung without trying to hit, and Qrow audidbly sighed.

"I was afraid of this." Qrow voiced

"Of what?" Ruby asked.

"She's too much of a softy." Qrow said.

"Do you know how much I've fought?!" Blake asked him.

"Fighting can mean different things." Qrow stated, "In this case it apparently means to not actually try and hurt anyone."

"She was one of the best fighters of the White Fang." Ilia stated.

"Is that so?" Qrow asked, and then turned to RW_Y, "Have you ever seen her try to hurt someone?"

"Of course we have." Ruby said, "Haven't we?.."

"I don't know..." Yang voiced, "bots and Grimm, yeah, but an actual person?"

"Why would I want to hurt people?!" Blake asked.

"I'm not faulting you for it." Qrow said.

"You're not?" Ruby asked, "Because it kind of sounds like you are?"

Qrow then pulled out his weapon as it fully extended into a scythe. "Do you think this is all that useful against Humans?" he asked, and Ruby looked about nervously.

"So?" Nora asked, as Qrow put away his weapon, "What do you do, then?"

Qrow then held up his right hand, "Use these."

"Your... rings?.." Weiss asked.

"Exactly." Qrow stated, "I pump them full of Aura, and... blondie?.." he said, and looked at Jaune.

"Me?" Jaune asked.

"Yang's Firecracker." he stated.

"And Weiss?" Nora asked.

"More of a platinum... ehn..." Qrow voiced, "Look, no offence, kiddos, but I don't really have a good track record with Schnees..."

"Pardon me?" Weiss asked.

"I... guess... I never told you?" Qrow asked, "Your sister is part of the, whatever the hell we are?"

"Fellowship." Ren stated.

"Yeah," Qrow said, "she fell pretty hard to the tinman's rhetoric."

"...rhetoric?.." Blake asked.

"Oh, you know, he's the only one that can save the world, big armies with shiny coats, that kind of thing." Qrow stated.

"You... are saying he can't?.." Weiss asked.

"I'm saying that maybe even he can't do it." Qrow said, and shrugged, "And does anyone think that shutting down the borders will stop Salem?" Qrow asked.

Yang and Nora nervously raised their hands.

"It won't?" Ruby asked.

"Aside from the fact that some Grimm can fly," Qrow voiced, "shutting down the borders only stops the people who are stopped by asking. Smugglers are still a thing, and he's assuming that the criminal/terrorist sort will only walk into Atlas in the most uptight, law abiding ways. He thinks Atlas is a fortress, but... it really more of a shiny prison... something the little bird," he said, pointing to Weiss, "can probably undestand."

"Me?" Weiss asked.

"Is it better than Ice Queen?" Yang asked, and Weiss looked down, unsure whether it was or not.

"Songbird?" Jaune asked, and Weiss felt her heart leap. She looked up at him, unsure if it was true or not.

"Linnet." Blake passionately said, but then looked down, as apparently not everyone knew songbirds as well as she did.

"A songbird?" Jaune asked.

"Resident of the the Mantle Coast." Blake soulfully said, and shrugged.

"Did you hear the passion in how she said it?" Yang gleefully asked.

"Not that I am opposed," Weiss voiced, "but I would like to remind everyone I am a Heron."

"Heron's beautiful coat," Jaune said, "And songbird's enchanting voice."

Weiss felt weak the knees, but bowed only momentarily before standing back to a proper attention.

"I think she likes it." Yang stated, and Weiss nervously looked downward. "Alright, Kitty-Cat and Songbird, and, what I am? Something big-titted and babelicious."

"Maybe a swallow." Nora said, which cause Yang to start snickering.

"We can work on nicknames later." Qrow stated, "But for now, my point was that maybe Blake should get something she won't be afraid to hit people with."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Or get better at hand-to-hand combat." Qrow added with a shrug.

"You are a cat," Yang said to her, "do you have claws."

Blake rolled her eyes, "You know how Faunus work, we only get one visible trait... and my father had the claws."

"And what does your mom have?" Yang asked.

"Ears like me."

"Are they as adorable?" Ruby and Jaune asked at the same time, causing her to blush and looked down and away.

"Alright," Qrow said, "lessons over. You guys can all think about it. NORA, you want your chance to see if you can beat up a scruffy old man?"

"DO I?" Nora eagerly replied.

* * *

"Blake?" Jaune called. She put put a bookmark in her book, putting it down on the couch beside her. "Could you come?.." he voiced, and by the time he had fully turned his head she was standing right beside him, causing him to recoil with shock. "Oh, I had an idea." he said, and pointed at the table with what was a light blue paste. Blake looked at him curiously. "Woad." he stated, "Mixed with Ice Dust." he said, and showed her his arm. On it was a painted triquetra.

"Body... paint?.." she quietly asked, eagerly wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, body paint." he voiced, "Fighting body paint. Your hand-to-hand strikes can use the Dust inside, and... other things... and probably your Semblance."

Blake just looked at the triquetra. Her head nodding to one side, and then the other. Her ears and eyes focused on it momentarily. Her ears twitched before giving him a loving look in his eyes.

"The design of the woad changes the effect, similar to a weapon's chambre." Jaune said to her, "I have some experience with the older designs, but we both know who the best person to talk to about this would be."

* * *

Blake's ears twitched as she loomed over Weiss. Weiss looked up to see a cheshire grin staring back at her. "Yes?" Weiss asked.

"I need you to paint pretty pictures on me." Blake eagerly said to her, and Weiss just stared at her for a moment. "I suppose I am the best choice, but... I guessing there's some missing context?"

"You," she coyly said, "could say that." Blake produced what she was hiding behind her back and showed it to Weiss.

"Blue... paint?.."

"Woad!" Blake eagerly said, as if that was all she needed to say to explain it. "Oh, if I mix it with Dust, and..."

"Paint - pretty - pictures?" Weiss voiced, "you could harness the power of the Dust in combat?"

Blake eagerly nodded her head before leaning forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

Nora looked out onto the balcony. "Why is Blake in her underwear? Why is Weiss drawing on her? If I take my dress off, while someone draw one me, too?"

"Perhaps if we ask her?" Ren asked. Ren and Nora walked onto the balcony. "Nora would like to know why you're in your underwear?"

Blake rolled her eyes while Weiss scoffed. "It's not my underwear." Blake stated.

"Then what is it?" Nora asked.

"It's summertime." Blake stated, "Not the best time for leather pants."

"And... underwear?.." Nora asked.

"This is what I wore in Beacon." Blake tiredly stated.

"It is?" Nora asked.

"Without the jacket and stockings." Blake voiced. "It's pretty common in Menagerie..."

"oookay?" Nora asked. "If I lay around in my not-underwear, will someone draw on me too?"

Blake looked up with a shy smile, and pushed up off of the ground to look at her, "It was Jaune's idea."

"That... doesn't really narrow it down..." Nora stated, "because Jaune has LOTS of crazy ideas."

"I haven't seen you complaining?" Weiss asked her, as she put down her paintbrush.

"Are you kidding?!" Nora asked, "I LOVE Jaune's crazy ideas."

"Indeed." Ren stated. "They are... invigorating."

"I honestly feel the same way about our leader." Weiss said with a weak smile, "And the why and how is that by mixing Dust with woad, Blake should be able to use it with her Aura and Semblance. But clothing would simply wipe it off.

"Or?.." Nora asked, "You could paint the clothing?!"

"The stain would likely be permanent, but the effect of the Dust would not." Weiss simply replied.

"Unless you use something already dyed with indigo." Ren added, and Blake and Weiss looked at each other.

"Let's just try it with woad first." Blake voiced, and laid back down.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yes?" Weiss asked her.

"If I wear not-underwear, will someone draw pretty pictures on me, too?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked at her with a smile, "I suppose so."

"Sooo?.." Nora asked, "Where do you get not-underwear?"

"I got mine in Menagerie." Blake dismissively said.

* * *

Nora walked up to Jaune, who was sitting at the table with Ruby and Yang. "LEADER?!" she whined.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Okay, so, Blake-is-in-her-underwear-that's-not-actually-underwear-and-Weiss-is-painting-her-and-they-said-I-could-get-painted-too-if-I-had-not-underwear-too-but-she-got-hers-in-Menagerie-aaaannnnndddd..."

"And?" Jaune asked.

"She wants to be painted." Ren added.

"Can I do it in my underwear?" Nora asked.

Jaune paused for a moment as he thought it over, "Let's... not... open... that's Pandora's box..." he voiced. "Why don't you get a swim suit?"

Yang gave Ruby and incredibly intense gaze.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"What?!" Yang asked, "Do you know how important swim suits are?!"

Nora raised her arm.

"Yes?" Jaune asked.

"For the record, I don't know, either." Nora stated, and Jaune just shrugged.

"This is SERIOUS." Yang stated.

"So, what?" Jaune asked, "Everyone gets a swimsuit?"

"That'll work, yeah." Yang said.

"I'll go tell them!" Nora exclaimed, and quickly disappeared in a great burst of wind.

"And I will inform Ilia and Aurora." Ren stated, and much more subtly disappeared.

"I feel like..." Jaune voiced, "something big just happened here..."

"You don't know the half of it." Yang said with a wide grin.

* * *

Nora ran out onto the patio, "Jaune-said-we-can-all-get-new-swimsuits-and-then-you-can-paint-me-in-my-not-swimsuit!" she shouted.

The two looked at her for a moment. "Sounds like fun." Blake stated.

"Indeed!" Weiss added.

"Okay, in the meantime, can you?.."

Weiss rolled her eyes but then smiled at her.

"Why don't you?," Blake asked, "take off your stockings?"

* * *

Nora looked at the lightning bolts drawn on her legs. "Why are they green?" she asked.

"Because lightning dust is yellow, and woad is blue." Weiss simply stated.

"pfft." Nora disappointedly stated.

"Well, I am done with Blake, so why don't you try them out?" Weiss asked.

"Why don't we?!" Nora eagerly asked.

* * *

RWBY + JNR + Q and I stood around the patio.

"So, how do I do this?" Nora asked.

"You know how you transfer your Aura into your hammer?" Jaune asked.

"Noooo?.." Nora nervously asked.

"What?" Jaune said, "I mean, you lift a giant hammer."

"That's because I'm super strong!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nope." Jaune said.

"What do you mean, nope?" Nora asked, "I almost beat Yang in an arm wrestle."

"Let's keep telling yourself that." Yang said with a bright smile.

"I mean, it's not your muscles." Jaune said.

"It's not?" Nora asked, as she flexed, looking at her muscles.

Jaune flexed in front of her, and she just stared at it. "It's not your muscles," Jaune said to her, "it's your Aura."

"Sweet!" Nora exclaimed, "buuuut... it does feel like muscles, doesn't it?"

"I don't know about you," Yang stated, "but I'm totally buff." Yang flexed, but then Jaune flexed again, causing most of those present to stare. He breathed in deep and sighed, "If you can't feel yourself using the Aura, I don't know if I can explain it to you?.."

"I can try." Qrow voiced, but then looked at Blake, "but I think she's figured it out."

"Blake?" Jaune asked, who lightly bounced up and down.

"I need something I can punch without worrying about hurting someone."

Jaune then walked into the middle of the patio, and Blake nervously walked up with him. "What's up?" Jaune asked, when he caught Blake's eyes starting at his armour. "Oh, that?" Jaune asked, and quickly pulled off his cuirasse. He held it out to Yang who quickly walked over to grab it. Jaune then pulled his hoodie off, followed by his shirt, standing in his shirtless glory. Most of RWBY were a bit weak at the knees, but Yang found the strength to walk to the side with Jaune's equipment. Ruby quickly grabbed Jaune's shirt whereas Weiss surreptitiously grabbed his hoodie. Ruby looked over to find Weiss wearing the hoodie as Yang stuck her nose inside Jaune's cuirasse and deeply inhaled. Qrow and Oscar held his pauldrons, respectively. "Thank you." Jaune said to Oscar, who simply nodded in reply. Jaune then turned to Blake. "Let's start with some light taps." Jaune said, and Blake nodded in reply.

The two danced around, lightly tapping each other a few times.

"Okay, hit me." Jaune said. Blake moved in, and the light-blue on her arms lit up, bursts of wind striking at Jaune with every punch. The punches, and hence wind were still incredibly light. "Okay," Jaune said, "NOW HIT ME!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure the big guy can take it." Qrow voiced.

Blake breathed in deep before lunching at Jaune as fast as she could. She gave him one deep, powerful punch. Jaune grunted and did not move the slightest for a few moments.

"You... okay big guy?" Yang asked him.

"I'll admit..." Jaune voiced, "That hurt." He then wheezed for a few moments. Yang went to slap him on his back, but it was absorbed by his Aura.

"Aura's still intact, meaning you hit him THROUGH his Aura."

"He's probably winded." Qrow voiced, "Even if the Aura can absorb the impact, direct physical force can still be felt through it. You okay?"

"Just... winded." Jaune voiced.

"Shit, girl," Yang said, "You really did it hard."

Qrow then looked at Nora. "You want to..."

"You know what?" Nora asked, "If it's going to be lightning, but still be green, I kind don't want it any more." She then turned to Weiss, "Can you give me a PINK lightning bolt?!"

"Not from Woad..." Weiss voiced.

"But, you can do it?!" Nora asked.

"If we get bodypaint, it will be easy enough." Weiss affirmed.

"Wicked." Nora stated.

Ruby eagerly raised her hand, "Ooh! Ooh!"

"Let me guess?.." Weiss asked her, "You want a rose?"

"Okay, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound as good, anymore."

"I love how Linnet," Yang voiced, "isn't objecting to be our designated bodypainter."

"I... had not even thought of it." Weiss voiced.

"I bet you haven't" Qrow said with a smile.

"Is that a smile?!" Nora asked him.

"I smile..." Qrow voiced, "sometimes... maybe... Honestly, I really don't know..."

"He always seems to smile when he's visiting us." Yang said.

"Or when he's coming in all wicked-cool," Ruby voiced, "swinging his scythe to save us."

"Ehn..." Qrow voiced, "I'm usually not smiling, but stressed out of my mind."

"You did a good job of hiding it." Yang stated.

"I'll blame that on the booze." Qrow voiced, "But you girls are what I've worried most about. Wish I could have done more for you."

"He did kind of adopt us." Nora stated.

"I what?.." Qrow asked.

* * *

Arthur Watts sat at his desk, looking into a Seer. "A dozen individual letters through a dozen separate middlemen, sitting on my desk."

"What do they say?" Salem asked through the Seer.

"For those in the know, it provides a detailed account of the Battle of Haven." Arthur stated, "For those who don't know, it's more of an ominous warning."

"Did any get through?" Salem asked.

"Just one." Arthur stated, "From Ms. Rose to her father. I opened the envelope, read it, resealed it, and sent it on it's way."

"What - EXACTLY did it say?" Salem asked.

"Oh, the usual drivel about how wonderful it is for them to be reunited. Celebrating over their victory. Ms. Xiao Long wants her father to know how well his 'Summer Princess' is doing. Ms. Weiss is apparently having conflicting emotions about not being able to return to Atlas. Nothing of any consequence."

"You'd better hope so." Salem stated.

"I find hope to be an overrated emotion." Arthur replied, "I prefer to rely on my intellect."

"Well, then - let's _hope_ it doesn't fail you." Salem said.

"Yes, how very... clever... of you..." he dismissively said.

* * *

Mercury walked past Emerald, barely looking at her. "Remember when you were stealing my wallet? Look at us now..." Mercury said, looking at the colossal, evil fortress. "Look at us, now."

* * *

Emerald hid in her room as she opened up Mercury's wallet. Inside she found a letter. "We all know the only reason you are here, so, as I much as I hate to say this, I say we work together."

"Like I need his help." Emerald said, ripping up the letter. She then grabbed the Lien cards from the wallet.

* * *

Emerald walked up to Mercury. "You dropped this." she said, as she handed him his wallet.

* * *

Mercury opened the wallet in his room. "Do you think we can?" she asked, and Mercury quickly ripped up the letter.

* * *

Mercury walked up to Salem on her throne. "And exactly why are you disturbing me?" she asked.

"Emerald picked my wallet and stole my Lien." he said to her.

"Do you honestly think I care?!" she strongly voiced.

"No." he simply stated, "But I'm not working for free."

"Is Lien all you think about?" Salem asked.

"What more do you have?" Mercury asked.

Salem almost smiled. Almost. "Call Arthur on a Seer. He'll get you more than enough money."

"As you wish." Mercury stated, and bowed before turning away.

* * *

Arthur broke the connection to Mercury and then opened one to Salem. "Yes?!" she strongly asked him.

"I do believe our young recruits are up to something." Arthur said to her.

"Of course they are." Salem stated, "That doesn't mean they'll be able to accomplish anything. Their loyalty is tied to Cinder, which means their usefulness is also tied to hers... and at the moment..."

"Do you think she's alive?" Arthur asked.

"It really doesn't matter." Salem stated, "I gave her more power than she could imagine, and she had a small army with her. And yet, she failed. Even if she's alive, she'll have to prove her usefulness again."

"And... if the twins decide to flee?" Arthut asked.

"Then they'll flee to Mistral to look for her." Salem replied, "If she's alive, that will just make it easier for you find her." With this Arthur developed a wicked smile. "Do keep in touch."

"You might want to tell your pet, Tyrian to let them go, or he might..." Arthur voiced, "but, you do know Tyrian."

"It's not like we can actually tell him the plan," Salem voiced, "but I'll tell him not to interfere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues tumblog. [Part I](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/644732310322839552/firen-lhain-chapter-605-smouldering-embers) | [Part II](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/644822895424602113/firen-lhain-chapter-605-smouldering-embers) | [Part III](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/644913508064100352/firen-lhain-chapter-605-smouldering-embers)


	6. Chapter 6

Firen Lhain: Chapter 606: Why?

"Weiss?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"Dear?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Could I... borrow Aurora for a few hours?"

"And the reason?.." Weiss asked, but Jaune didn't want to tell her. "I suppose secrets just help the mystery. Aurora?!"

Aurora ran up, her heels clacking on the ground, "Ms.?" she asked.

"Could you help Jaune?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, Ms." Aurora replied. "Sir?" She asked.

"SIR?!" Ruby exclaimed.

* * *

Jaune, Ren, and Aurora walked down the streets of Mistral. "While I am happy to attend?" Ren asked, "Can I ask for the purpose of our visit?"

Jaune then turned to Aurora, "So, I understand you are the one who got Weiss' new shoes?"

"Indeed." Aurora replied.

"I'd like to get a couple of specialty items." Jaune said.

"hm." she said, "While I can help you find them, funding would require my mistress' approval."

"Let's," Jaune said and paused, "cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Then we will focus on finding the artisans." Aurora said.

"I am... still... curious?.." Ren voiced.

"I would also like to get a handful of rings." Jaune said, and Ren's eyes grew wide.

"While... I can... guess... at... the... rings?.." Aurora asked.

"Engagement rings." Jaune said. "Wedding rings? Kind of confusing for us."

"And," Ren asked, "I am here, because?" Ren asked.

"Because," Jaune said, "you were waiting until you were a Huntsman."

Ren stopped in his tracks, and Jaune just stopped, turning to look at him with a smile

"One... of the only things... that could give me pause." Ren voiced, "At least since meeting you. It seems, in your presence, I have nothing to fear."

"But Nora." Jaune said with a wide smile, and Ren looked disturbed. Jaune placed his hand on his shoulder, and Ren looked up into his eyes, immediately stopping. "Easy, Ren. There's no way your one mistake can add up to all the ones I have made as a leader."

"...name one." Ren said to him.

"Uh... Pyrrha?.." Jaune asked.

"You could hardly draw your sword against her," Ren stated, "and even if you could, we believe Pyrrha would be victorious. We do not follow you because of your fighting prowess, though that has improved considerably, but because you give us purpose and direction. We are unbeatable with you at our head, not because you protect us, but... you give us centre. Your mere presence seems to make us indefatigable. Yet, you always recognize when we have overstepped... and save us from ourselves."

"Then,." Jaune voiced, "listen to me."

"Indeed?" a nearly panicked Ren asked.

"If you don't do this here, now, you will regret it - forever."

Ren closed his eyes and breathed in deep, trying to steel his nerves. He opened his eyes and nodded.

* * *

In a burst of rose petals, Ruby grabbed onto Yang's back. Yang stumbled forward for a moment before finding her fight. Yang reached back to swat at her, but Ruby managed to duck out of the way. "Soooo?" Yang asked her, "You want to tell me what's going on?.."

"The power of friendship!.. and... uh... oh! Sisterly love!"

Yang paused for a moment, "Uh... why?"

"Because Jaune said so." Ruby said.

"I don't think that's what he really meant."" Yang said.

"I..." Ruby muttered, "I know what he means." Ruby whispered into Yang's ear, and then pulled her head back, "it just sounds better when you call it the Power of Friendship!"

"uh... huh?.." Yang asked, "So, what exactly is your plan?"

"I... really... don't know what I'm doing?"

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend?" Yang asked her, and Ruby reached forward to grab her magnifiscent boobs. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Oh... no... I mean... it's not like we NEVER SEEN ANYONE DO THIS, and the closest we had was our family... which didn't exactly work out... what if this?.." Ruby asked, but Yang knocked her off. She spun around to catch Ruby in the air before putting her on her back on the ground.

"Why WOULDN'T IT work out?" Yang asked her.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, and Yang stood up before falling flat onto her back as well.

"Easy, Rubes," Yang voiced, "all we have to do is let Jaune take care of us."

Ruby sat up to look at her, "Uh, what?"

Yang sat up to look back, "Easy, none of us wants this to fail." She then laid back down. "If one of us fucks it up, Jaune will rally the others to fix it. Now," she uttered, and paused for breath, "I don't have to worry about being the one to run away." She sat back up again, "If I do, promise me, you'll come and get me? Pull me back by my tits if you have to."

"What about your hair?" Ruby asked, and Yang laid back down without saying anything. She then sprung back up,

"IIFF it's Jaune who does it!"

"Alright..." Ruby voiced, "now that that is settled, what do I do?"

"Seduce the ice queen." Yang voiced. "You take Linnet, I'll take Kitty-Cat."

"You're on!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wait, it's a competition?" Yang asked, "You're on, sis." Ruby quickly disappeared in a burst of rose petals.

* * *

Weiss and Blake were enjoying coffee together when Weiss paused, "I do think something is afoot." Blake looked back at her with a Cheshire grin. A burst of rose petals flew out onto the patio.

"WEISS!" Ruby exclaimed, and Weiss did her best to not even acknowledge her presence. "Wei-eiss!" Ruby exclaimed, but Weiss still didn't respond. Ruby turned into rose petals and reappeared right next to Weiss. "Weiss!" she said, and got no response. "WWEEIISSSS!" she said, and still not response, so Ruby decided to start poking her. "Weissy! Weiss. Weissy-Weiss."

Weiss breathed in deep and Ruby stopped. Weiss looked at her, "Yes?"

Ruby leaned in to kiss her on the lips and turned back into rose petals, trying to fly back inside as Yang stepped out, catching her. "Oh, no you don't, Ruby."

"But?" Ruby said, held over Yang's shoulder.

"Nuh-uh. No running." Yang said, and then turned Ruby around, putting her down, holding her to face Weiss.

"Hi... Weiss?.." Ruby nervously said with a wave.

"Ruby?" Weiss greeted her.

"Hiya." Yang said to Blake, and her eyes grew wide.

"So, THAT's what's going on?" Blake asked.

"Hm?" Weiss asked her.

"I..." Blake uttered, "don't want to spoil the surprise." She then stood up, sashaying over to Yang. The two turned to depart back into the house.

"Sooo?.." Weiss asked Ruby, but Ruby just nervously looked down. "Why don't you come and sit with me?" Ruby turned into a burst of rose petals and sat down across form Weiss, nervously looking about. "So, please tell me, is this your attempt at seduction?"

"What?" Ruby asked, "Pfft, no..."

"Then perhaps you can look me in the eyes?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked about for a moment before looking Weiss in the eyes. "You have nothing to be afraid of..." she said seductively, "I don't bite..."

"Peck?.." Ruby nervously asked.

"For some reason... I find that charming?" Weiss asked, "Mayhap I am beginning to accept whatever insanity it seems we have gotten ourself into." She then patted the seat beside her, "Why don't you come over and join me?" Ruby nervously stood up and then nervously shuffled over, sitting down next to Weiss. Weiss grabbed her right hand with both of hers and looked Ruby in the eyes. When Ruby finally looked into hers, Weiss leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. They kissed teppidly, but more and more passionately before finally pulling away. Weiss stood up, pulling Ruby to her feet, and pulling her into the house.

* * *

Jaune looked up to a rooftop.

"She has been following us the entire time." Ren stated.

Jaune waved up, "We know you're there!" he shouted, "Come out, llia!" Ilia moved out and changed to her more ordinary colouration. "GET DOWN HERE!" he shouted.

* * *

Ilia nervously walked up to them.

"So?.." Jaune asked, "care to tell me why you were stalking us?"

"Counterespionage." Ilia nervously said.

"Why... didn't you just say that?.." Jaune asked.

"Well... you... didn't invite me..."

"Ah." Jaune said, and looked at Ren, whom simply shrugged.

"Well meaning." Ren stated.

Jaune then looked at Ilia for a moment. "Uh... thank you..."

"If you would like to accompany us?" Ren asked, "We will need an oath of secrecy."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Jaune asked.

"If I am to propose to Nora," Ren voiced, "I will need every font of courage."

Jaune grabbed him by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "We're here for each other. Aaaand... apparently Ilia, too. Swear you will keep this a secret."

Ilia quickly raised her left hand, "I promise that I was just here to..."

"Swear it." Jaune said to her.

"I swear to secrecy to what I find today!" Ilia exclaimed.

"Then we're doing a bit of shopping." Jaune voiced. "We're just about to head into a jeweller to talk about the rings."

"Ring-s?" Ilia asked.

"For Nora." Ren stated.

"And ALL of mine..." Jaune stated, and momentarily shook. He then looked Ilia in the eyes. "And how are you with this?"

"I... honestly do not know..." Ilia voiced. "But whatever I do, I want to help Blake."

"Let's hope that's what this is..." Jaune voiced.

* * *

Oscar panted as he and Qrow ran through the streets.

"Remember what Oz said?" Qrow asked. "You don't have to learn to fight. That will come back just from having Oz with you, but?.."

"I need!.." Oscar panted, "to get!.. Stronger!.."

"I figured being a farmboy would have helped you with that." Qrow voiced, "Seemed to have helped with Jaune."

"Lots!.. of!.. lifting!.. not!.. much!.. running!.." Oscar panted.

"That explains," Qrow voiced, "why he's as strong as a Goliath... bull... buck... whatever..."

"Caribou!" Oscar exclaimed, "though!.. he say!.. hart!.." he huffed.

"Whatever..." Qrow said, "but... whatever you need, you need stamina. If you gas out in the middle of combat, you - are - dead..."

"but?" Oscar huffed.

"Huh?" Qrow replied.

"Your!.. fight?!.." Oscar asked.

"You catch on quick." Qrow said with a smirk. "Yeah... when I fight... I put everything into my attacks. Never failed, well, Raven."

"Tyr!.." Oscar voiced, "Scorp!..", and Qrow sighed.

"Yeah... his Semblance... cuts through Aura. It was a curve ball. That won't work next time we fight." With this Oscar stopped, heaving to regain his breath. "Don't stop now." Qrow voiced, and started walking forward, "Walk it off, or you're going to cramp up so bad."

Oscar used all of his strength to put one foot in front of the other and barely hobbled forward.

"That's the ticket." Qrow voiced.

* * *

Jaune, Ren, Aurora, and the Ilia left the jewellers, and Jaune paused. His eyes were unfocused. Ren stood in front of him and got no recognition whatsoever. He placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder as he tried to look him in the eyes. "Jaune." he voiced, both powerfully and humbly, and Jaune finally seemed to rouse. He could sense Jaune's deep anxiety over what was happening, perhaps only as a mirror against his own. He focused his Semblance, passing it between the two. The two seemed to come to some accord and smiled at each other.

"Do all men get this nervous?" Ilia asked.

"Don't know..." Jaune squeaked.

"To the best of my knowledge..." Ren voiced.

"There are operas written about it." Aurora gleefully added. The joy disappeared as the two men looked at her with expressionless faces.

Jaune then turned and walked away.

"Sir?!" Aurora asked, and Jaune stopped in his tracks, not looking back. He stood still, breathing deeply in and out. Aurora then walked up just behind him. "Mr. is too informal for my mistress' fiancé."

"Would?.." Jaune asked, "That make me your master." he breathed in deeply, "when-if... wh'if we get married?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word." Ilia voiced, and Jaune turned to look at her.

"Trying not to panic here." Jaune said to her, "Words kind of hard."

Aurora thought for a moment before speaking, "If it was a proper marriage, it would involve couverture." Aurora stated, "In which case, yes, technically, though my loyalty would still be first and foremost to my mistress. If she is naught but a concubine, then - no - and yes... my loyalty to her would also bring me loyalty to her gentleman... regardless of how gentle he is."

Jaune glared into her eyes and she nervously looked back at him. She wanted to run away... flee... hide... but... could not. She had to stand firm, even if his gaze was so hard.

"You're a commoner, aren't you?" Jaune asked her.

"Perhaps we should stop someplace for tea." Ren interjected.

"If you want to find a good tea house," Ilia voiced, "find one run by Faunus from Menagerie."

Jaune, still looking Aurora deep into the eyes, "Aurora?" he asked, and she nearly squeaked in reply. Instead she breathed in deeply.

"Yes, Sir." she voiced.

* * *

Jaune and Ren sat on the floor at a table, with Ilia and Aurora across from them. The tea house was small, and rustic, and incredibly low on the mountain, but everyone was happier than they seemed above them.

"So?" Ilia asked, "What did you?.."

"I was raised in... not a fallen house... a house that..."

"Demilitarized." Aurora cheerfully added. Jaune gave her a harsh glare that immediately shut her up.

"Yes." Jaune said, and nodded at her. "She's done a great job of learning the affectation of the upper classes." Jaune voiced.

"But?.." Ilia asked. It took all of Aurora's courage to continue to keep looking Jaune in the eyes.

"But..." Jaune voiced, "she doesn't have... the malaise. The distain for the lower classes."

"Are you saying that the rich companies can ONLY have distain for the lower classes?" Ilia asked.

"Yes... and no..." Jaune said. "Very few of the upper crust elite would EVER want to shake the dirty hand of a true worker. Some of them do want to help them, or at least are willing to give money to charity for them. Buuuut..." Jaune said, as he once again intently looked Aurora in the eyes, "but... she worked her way up from the very bottom of society. She LEARNED the affectations of the rich, and wears them like a cloak. Am I right?" he asked, and Aurora could barely nod.

"Is... that a problem?.." Ilia voiced.

Jaune looked between the two of them. The only time that Aurora had been more nervous in her life was when applying to be Weiss' assistant.

"I am... so incredibly impressed." Jaune stated. "I am, until now, yeah, impressed. You seem to know what my plan is going to be like 5 steps ahead of me, but now, even MORE impressed." Aurora blushed and looked down, something that was nearly lost with her treefrog skin. "So, what?.." he asked, and her head snapped back to him, "You saved up all of your money to go to operas? Learned enough to become a sommelier?"

Ilia cleared her throat, and the others looked at her.

"What... is... a sommelier?"

"Wine stewart." Jaune stated.

"Is that all?" Ilia nervously asked.

"You don't just have to learn about EVERY vineyard in the world, but you have to learn how good each year was." Jaune said to her, "You also have to turn everyone's taste profile into a wine they would love. It takes a ridiculous level of knowledge. Bad wine is an acquired taste. Good wine is not. Getting good wine without dropping a fortune is... not easy..."

"And?.." Ilia asked, "why do you know so much about wine?"

"I know how much I don't know about wine." Jaune said, "But in my family, not uncommon for older children to be given a glass of wine for dinner. We know a couple of vineyards who sell us good-but-not-ridiculously-priced wine."

"Isn't... that... illegal... in the kingdoms?" Ilia asked.

"Not... actually..." Jaune replied, "Kids can be given alcohol by their parents in their own house."

"I... never... knew..." Ilia added.

"A lot of people don't know, or know and don't understand." Jaune said.

"In my family," Ren stated, "ANY drinking was looked down upon."

"It wasn't easy for a minor in Atlas..." Aurora voiced, "I've... had to work with some of the... shadier... individuals. I am quite happy to be working for Miss Weiss."

"And we're happy to have you." Jaune said.

"Indeed." Ren added. "Your service has been most exemplary."

"Then?.." Ilia asked them, "Why the hard stares?"

"Probably because we're nervous about proposing!" Jaune shouted, and then hung his head and sighed. He looked up back into their eyes, "Sorry..."

"This..." Ilia voiced, "actually... makes it... easier. Also explains why Blake would never look at me. It wasn't Adam she was thinking about, it was you."

"And likely Yang." Ren stated. "And Weiss. And Ruby..."

With this Ilia visibly sighed. "I never had a chance."

"We would understand if you did not want to remain." Ren voiced.

"I... know how important this is for you..." Ilia voiced, "but... what... are you fighting for?"

* * *

"Thanks to everyone for gathering." Jaune said to everyone who sat about the lounge, "Ilia asked me an important question I didn't want to answer on my own... or in public..."

Nora eagerly raised her hand, "What kind of question?"

"Ilia?" Jaune asked her.

"What?.." she voiced, "are you fighting for?"

Jaune then looked among the collected, no one wanting to volunteer.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, and Qrow looked up from being slumped against the wall.

"You know what?" Qrow asked, "I'm going to use a great teaching technique."

"Like what?" Yang said.

"Teaching," Qrow voiced, "is the best way to prove you've learned..."

"Which means," Weiss voiced, "he has no intention of telling us."

Ruby then looked at Oscar. "He's... still... not here..." Oscar voiced. "I'm a little worried about him."

"He's fine." Qrow stated, "This isn't the first time he's reincarnated... and it won't be the last."

This gave Oscar visible chills. "It's okay..." Ruby said to him, "it won't..."

"Be soon." Oscar voiced, "Ozpin was the headmaster of Beacon, right? So, how old did that make him?"

Everyone looked at Qrow, whom just shrugged his shoulders. "He was always pretty vague about details like that. All I know is he had grey hair, and was older than other people I've known who have grey hair."

"Alright," Jaune said to everyone who was seated, "who wants to go first?"

"I vote for our fearless leader!" Nora exclaimed.

"We're voting?" Blake asked.

"In that case," Yang added, "I vote for Ruby?"

"What, why me?" Ruby asked.

"I guess she is a leader." Nora pouted, and pointed at Ruby.

Ruby looked about nervously.

"Jaune does have a deep, soothing voice." Blake interjected, "It's a pleasure to just listen to it."

"Two for Ruby," Weiss voiced, "and two for Jaune." Weiss and Ren then looked at each other, both not wanting to get involved.

Ruby then quickly stood up, "Oh, I've got it! I vote for Jaune! Hah!" she said, and blew him a raspberry.

"Alright, fine." Jaune voiced, "As long as you guys back me up." He then turned to Ilia, "So... um... I guess. the four seasons are real."

"The... weather?.." Ilia asked.

"Yes, that's what I mean." Jaune sarcastically said, "Or, I could be talking about the Maidens. The Four Maidens. They're real. Cinder was one of them... the other was... I... don't really... that a long story on it's own... Alright, so, the Four Maidens are real, as are the Relics from the Brother Gods, who are apparently also real. Or were real... or whatever... Creation - Destruction - Knowledge - and Choice. Each of the Huntsmen Academies had one. Beacon had Choice. Mistral had Knowledge.,, which... we have..."

"WE HAVE?!" Ilia exclaimed, and Jaune sighed.

"I suppose that would be really surprising... wouldn't it?" Jaune asked. "Each of the Maidens unlocks a door for each Relic. Except Beacon."

"What about Beacon?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah... well... Oz was... vague... and ominous about that one. He did assure us that it's safe. Getting a straighter answer would be nice."

"So?!" Ilia exclaimed, "The Fall of Beacon?!"

"Was probably about the Relics." Jaune nodded. "Maybe, I don't know." He looked among the rest, "We think so?"

Qrow pushed off the wall and wandered up the others. "No need to be cute, kid. While they were certainly after the Relic, the Fall of Beacon was about the Fall of Beacon. For whatever reason, Grimm are attracted to negative feelings... maybe powered by it. Whatever. The fallout from the Fall of Beacon hit home, here, in Mistral. The Kingdom was in chaos. We don't need to expand on that, but what these people want is the end of Human civilization."

"Because of Adam?" Ilia asked.

"They aren't exactly fond of Faunus, either. I think... maybe... It's not like Grimm can really tell the difference." Qrow voiced.

"So?.." Ilia asked, "Why did Adam?.."

"Spite." Blake nearly spat. "He hated Humans so much to align himself with nothing but utter destruction."

"You," Qrow said to Ilia, "weren't a student of the academies, or even combat schools."

"It's not like Menagerie had!.." Ilia tried to say.

"Ut-ut-ut." Qrow said, holding up his hand. "I'm not coming down on you; I'm not insulting you, but there's something you need to know. Grimm aren't alive. They don't eat. They don't sleep. They don't want anything other than to kill. And Salem is the one who wants to point them at us."

"Who's Salem?" Ilia asked.

"Was that the woman we saw in Haven?!" Nora asked.

"I honestly don't think she's a woman," Qrow voiced, "but yeah."

"Then what is she?" Weiss quickly and elegantly asked.

"Honestly, don't know." Qrow stated, "But she's as old as Oz, or if not, older than any Human should be? She's the one who controls the Grimm. She's willing to end the world to get the Relics, and gods help us what she wants to do if she gets them."

"Then what is Ozpin?" Jaune asked, and Qrow just shrugged.

"What I know is that he's the one who wants to stop the little guys from getting stepped on." Qrow stated, "Whether it be by Grimm, bandits, Kingdoms, whatever."

"If it was Oz..." Jaune voiced, "then he thought that armies will always lead to war."

"Too bad," Qrow said, and sighed, "what our friend is doing up north." He then turned to walk away.

* * *

Cinder pulled her nude form from the bed and landed hard on her feet, nearly stumbling over. She caught herself in the bed behind her and struggled to her feet. She could hear the footfalls coming from beyond the door as the old woman approached. The door opened and she rushed in. Cinder tried to move away, but her body failed her. She was caught by the woman and helped back to the bed, on which she sat.

"I have three questions for you..." the old woman said, "Where - are you going? What - are you going to do? And why - can't you wait until you recover?"

Cinder's hands cradled her face as fire erupted from her, going up to the brick or stone ceiling. She breathed in deep and the fires died down.

"Your dress will be ready tomorrow." the old woman stated, "If you can answer my questions, tomorrow, I will help you to get wherever you want."

Cinder looked down at the stone floor, but her black left arm caught her attention, immediately bringing back her ire.

"What... have you done to yourself?" the old woman asked.

"What?.." Cinder voiced, but couldn't really think of an answer. She couldn't answer herself about WHY she did it. All she knew at that moment was that she did it, and it wasn't a decision she could - ever - take -back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues tumblog. [Part I](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/645366485630500864/firen-lhain-chapter-606-why-part-iiii) | [Part II](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/645457113779421184/firen-lhain-chapter-606-why-part-iiiii) | [Part III](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/645547680722026496/firen-lhain-chapter-606-why-part-iiiiii)


End file.
